


The Free Kingdoms

by ScarlettSiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the world is ruled by a great and powerful dictator, known simply as the Emperor. There are few countries which have escaped his control: two of which are neighboring states far beyond his nearest borders, which still maintain their own monarchy. They are known as the “Free Kingdoms”. Among the mountains sits the kingdom of Samezuka, a brutal militant country ruled by the greedy King Rin. Beyond the waters, a great sea dividing them, is a kingdom of peace: Iwatobi. Haru is a renowned assassin who has been hired to kill Prince Makoto of Iwatobi, which King Rin hopes will spark a war that will allow him to overthrow the monarchy and take the neighboring kingdom for himself. But what Rin did not account for was his assassin changing sides…[AU based on the MarukaPrompts post by DestinyLover611]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinyLover611](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DestinyLover611), [aihuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihuni/gifts).



> I took this prompt from MarukaPrompts on Tumblr. It was sent in by destinylover611: “AU where Makoto is a prince of a kingdom and Haru was sent to assassinate him but when he goes, he falls in love, wondering how anyone would ever want to take the life of someone so gentle and loving. Rin, who sent Haru, gets tired of waiting and goes to do the deed himself but finds his path blocked by Haru who 'betrayed' him…” I had a Fire Emblem-esque roleplay like this WAY back in the day and I kind of love the idea of it so consider this prompt filled (although it will be multi-chapter)!

Most of the world, by now, was ruled by a great and powerful dictator, known simply as the Emperor. There were still a few countries which had escaped his control: two of which were neighboring states far beyond his nearest borders, which still maintained their own monarchy. They were known as the “Free Kingdoms”.

The Kingdoms, Iwatobi and Samezuka, had always had a bit of tension in their political relationship. Mile-long scrolls of truces and treaties had kept them from invading each others’ lands, but the affiliation was more than a little uneasy. Samezuka’s reputation for aggressive military strategy and less-than-savory trade agreements clashed wildly with Iwatobi’s neutral stance on war and focus on public welfare. With no other nations within thousands of miles to focus on, they often butted heads. Their councils handled the brunt of negotiations, but the monarchy wasn’t without a role to play.

Rin Matsuoka was the young king of Samezuka. Having lost his parents at a very young age, he took the throne as a figurehead (as Samezuka’s laws did not forbid it), with the council primarily handling political affairs. However, Rin learned very quickly how to use his position to his advantage, and was called spoiled and cruel by many.

His rule was sullied with countless examples of his heartlessness. At the age of fourteen, when the kingdom went through a terrible drought, he had all the water he could shipped in to the palace to keep himself and his household hydrated. The people were appalled and probably would have revolted if they hadn't been dying in the streets. It was the Kingdom of Iwatobi, or rather, Lord and Lady Tachibana, who insisted that they send shipments of water from their own lands, which had been much more fertile that year. Despite their kindness, King Rin was resentful and used his massive military to keep his people in line after that, closing off the trade-routes in a controversial political move. Although Iwatobi welcomed asylum from the neighboring kingdom, Rin made it a crime to leave, effectively closing their borders.

Lord and Lady Tachibana of Iwatobi were polar opposite of Matsuoka legacy. Their rule was marked with the highest public approval in history, and even those who opposed their taxes had to admire their rulers for not abusing their power as so many had before them. They boasted the lowest poverty rates in the last century, despite still living in relative luxury themselves. However, as if it were too good to truly last, a terrible illness took both Lord and Lady Tachibana far too soon. But not before they bestowed upon the world the gift of a righteous heir, who had been raised with the kindness of his parents and the love of their people.

Prince Makoto was sixteen when his parents passed away, leaving him to care for his two younger siblings, twins Ren and Ran, who were merely infants at the time. The council did handle nearly all political affairs for him in his youth, but Prince Makoto was determined to be his parents’ legacy, throwing himself into his studies to learn all about politics, the kingdoms and the realms beyond.

King Rin, however, never quite outgrew the greediness his power had given him. And so, it was in the weeks before his twenty-fifth birthday when he sat in his throne room, thinking about what it was that he wanted. Every servant and even the council doted, offering suggestions for gifts that would be worthy of their ruler. Rin dismissed them all. Eventually, he just kicked everyone out, save for Nitori, his most faithful companion, and mused to himself about what would make him truly happy on this momentous birthday. Several minutes of silence passed as he thought, brooding.

“I want Iwatobi.” The king said finally, twirling a very expensive-looking goblet in his hand as he lounged sideways on his throne, legs swinging over one arm of the ornate chair.

“The…kingdom, my Lord?” Nitori, the silver-haired boy, clarified.

“Yes. I want Iwatobi. Let’s just invade it and claim it for Samezuka.” Rin answered decidedly, no irony in his tone.

The younger boy stammered. “B-but, my Lord, are you certain that is wise? The kingdoms have enjoyed an era of great peace and the people of Iwatobi are…fond…of their ruler. Would that be the best—?”

“Screw him!” Rin growled, pegging the goblet across the room where it clattered against the marble floor. Nitori cringed at the sound. “Such a little goody-two-shoes, that Makoto. Even with all the skirmishes I’m causing at his shores, he still refuses to assemble his troops. Pathetic. He’s weak!”

Nitori scuttled over to pick up the discarded cup. “My Lord…”

“You’re right, though.” Rin interrupted, heaving a sigh as he sat up properly, planting his feet on the floor. “The people do love him. If I want his kingdom, I’ll need to get rid of him first.”

"Sire, you're talking about--"

"I know...if I have him killed, it'll spark a war. Big deal. I'm _bored_! How long am I just going to sit here and watch the councils bicker amongst each other while they kiss Iwatobi's ass to keep them from interfering?" Rin stood, clapping his hands together. "Find me the best assassin in the kingdom. We're going to start a hostile take-over."

\- - -

Nitori was certain this was a terrible idea. He'd been serving King Rin for many years...first as a companion in his younger years, then as an assistant of sorts, but he'd never seen him do anything quite this rash. Rin refused advisors: he had all of them either killed or banished in fits of rage, usually. Only the council was spared, because they did all the political dirty-work and Rin didn’t fancy having to actually do something to run his country. Having someone near to his age who only occasionally interjected their opinion was about the only way to get through to Rin. Unfortunately, though, when he had his mind set on something, it was nearly impossible to stop him.

And that was why they were in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of the kingdom, draped in cloaks and faces hidden in the dramatic sort of secret, midnight meeting only Rin would have bothered insisting upon.

"Where is this guy?" Rin grumbled to Nitori and the two nearest guards. They'd only taken a small caravan; a single carriage, Rin himself, Nitori and four guards. Nitori had arranged the meeting after following a trail of underground knowledge down through the ranks of the military police and into the less savory, black market occupations. Apparently this assassin was known as the most skilled in the entire kingdom…so skilled and secretive that no one even knew his name. "You think he'd be punctual if he wanted the job..."

"Well it wouldn't be a very good first impression if you spotted me straight away, either, would it?" A calm, somewhat monotone voice came from above them. The soldiers were on-guard instantly, pointing their lances at the darkly-clad figure who was atop their carriage. The stranger dropped down silently, several paces from Rin as to not cause any unnecessary alarm.

The king gave him an appraising look. "That was very well done. My guards didn't even notice you. Perhaps I should have you kill them for their incompetence, and that way I can see how you work."

The guards balked, shivering in fear only because they knew Rin was more than capable of that.

"I haven't been paid yet." The stranger replied softly.

Rin stared at him silently for a moment before laughing heartily. "Oh, I _do_ like you! All right, then. I think you've certainly proven you're worthy of my consideration, at least."

The figure nodded, but didn't speak.

“So, then…what’s your name?” Rin asked.

“No names. Not in my business…” The man said quietly.

“Hm...well, you seem competent, and you come with quite the reputation according to my research. All right, then…you’re hired.” Rin added with a decisive nod. He tossed a pouch at him through the darkness.

“The target?” The stranger asked, voice just as low as before as he caught the pouch with ease, measuring the contents in his hand.

“Makoto Tachibana, Prince of Iwatobi.” Rin watched for a reaction, but he got none. At least not in what was visible of the man’s face. His eyes barely flinched.

“This will not be enough.”

“Of course not. That’s your deposit. The rest is for when the job is done.” Rin motioned to the carriage behind him. Nitori, clad in a dark cloak as well, moved to open the chest at the back of the wagon, revealing a mass of sparkling coins and jewels. “That, plus full diplomatic immunity for the crime, should you be discovered. Do we have an arrangement?”

The dark-haired man’s eyes raked over the treasure before settling on Rin’s, offering his hand. “We do.”

\- - -

Haruka Nanase was arguably the best assassin in the two kingdoms.

Unfortunately for him, though, work was a little slow.

There was plenty of corruption in the dark underbelly of Samezuka, mostly because it ran unchecked thanks to the unethical practices of the military police…but no one who wanted those people dead actually had the money to hire him. He had to wait for one of the rival gangs to get irritated enough over one of the others to call him in to get the job done, and even then, they weren’t paying the high dollars.

At this rate, he was never getting to Iwatobi.

He grew up hearing stories about the Kingdom across the waters: how it was ruled by a just and noble Lord and Lady, how taxes were fair and their people were happy. But the borders were heavily guarded and attempt to flee the country was an immediate sentence of treason, the punishment for which was usually a public hanging. If you were lucky, you got thrown in a dungeon to rot for the rest of your life…not that it was much of a life after that.

When Haru had been hired, he assumed that a political meeting of some sort had been arranged which would bring Prince Makoto to Samezuka. He was more than a little surprised to find out that his client, whoever he was, apparently had connections within the military police. He was given a map, rations and a boat with guaranteed safe passage across the sea to Iwatobi to see his job completed.

It occurred to him that he didn’t even need to do the job…he could simply get off of the boat and disappear into the neighboring kingdom, never to be seen again. But he didn’t have any marketable skills. The deposit was not nearly enough to live, or even start, a comfortable life for himself…and he doubted there was much money in his current business beyond the waters in that utopia known as Iwatobi.

So he resolved to do it, get back to Samezuka and get his pay, then perhaps find some way to return to Iwatobi. He didn’t bother to think what kind of impact slaying the prince would have. Surely he was just a figurehead, and the councils handled most negotiations. He was bound to be a spoiled prince, just like their own spoiled king, sitting on his throne and letting others do everything for him.

Yes. He would get the job done, and it would benefit the kingdom in the long run, surely.

…Haru was a little naïve about political affairs. He hadn’t gone to school, like most children from his poor village on the outskirts of the kingdom. But he never had much motivation to do anything other than just _get out_ of that dead-end town in this fascist kingdom, get away from this place that had only ever caused him pain.

But, of course, watching your parents get murdered in front of you at age six probably wasn’t the best for your psyche.

And explaining to the military police why you plunged a knife into their killer's back three-dozen times just seemed a little daunting, so disappearing and living on the streets seemed like the only viable option. It only made sense in the circle of life that he had ended up making a career out of killing (mostly bad) people.

It's not like Haru enjoyed it. Well, Haru never enjoyed much of anything. But he did feel a sense of justice from it, and somehow, it was freeing.

But nothing was truly free in Samezuka.

\- - -

It took Haru nearly two whole days to cross approximately two-hundred nautical miles of sea and get to the shores of the Kingdom of Iwatobi. He arrived just before dusk on the second day, but what greeted him was more than unexpected.

Along the shore, to the port side of his boat, he saw dozens of ships. Some of them were in pieces, destroyed either in storms or attacks. Some appeared completely operational, however, clearly cared for as they rocked in the gentle waves, tied to a hand-built network of small docks.

Less expected, however, was the figure running toward the waves, arm outstretched and holding a lantern. The stranger’s free arm waved wildly, like a signal. They didn’t appear to be hostile.

Haru steered his boat into the shore, and the stranger, an older woman, he could now see, set down her lantern to help him pull the boat out of the water.

“You’re a refugee from Samezuka?” She asked, looking him over. “Just you, then?”

Haru blinked, pausing for a moment before nodding. “…yes. I’m alone.”

“What a shame…then again, it’s only the small boats that get through these days. Come on inside, then…let me get you some tea.” She said, picking up her lantern and ushering him away from the water.

“You…you assist refugees from the other kingdom?” Haru queried, dumbfounded, as he followed her, even if it didn’t show on his features.

“Well of course! No one over there is going to!” The woman scoffed. “Can’t tell you how many wrecks have washed up over the years…the way the currents run, all the ships end up where you saw; that’s why my husband built our home here. He wanted to help all those people trying to cross…and honor the poor souls who didn’t make it. Suited him better than retirement, and he did always love the sea.”

The woman hung her lantern just outside her door on the porch before going inside, turning to beckon him again. He followed.

The cabin was small, homey and warm with all of the comforts one could ask for in a simple life. She showed him to a small table in the kitchen before going to her stove to fetch the kettle.

“You live out here all by yourself?” Haru asked, still looking around as he sat.

“Since my husband passed. This was his legacy, really…but I couldn’t let it go.” The woman told him in a wistful tone, stoking at the fire under the stove. She glanced out of the window toward the sea every few minutes, like it was a habit. That must have been how she’d spotted Haru’s boat, even in the setting sun.

“It’s not…dangerous for you?”

“Heavens no!” The woman scoffed, waving the statement off. “Everyone I pull out of that water is just grateful to be on our shores, and the only other people who come out here are the lovely gentlemen who cart my shipments in from the village.”

“But you said you and your husband had come here to retire. How can you afford all that?” Haru asked bluntly.

The woman seemed nonplussed by the question, merely beaming with pride. “Would you believe…years ago, just after the drought when that dreadful King Rin closed off the borders, we started taking in refugees. We put them up for a while, then sent them to the village and they were on their way…well…one day, we got a visit from one of the palace’s personal messengers…”

Haru listened intently as the woman spoke with clear pride. She told him how one of the refugees had made his way to the palace and told them about all the good they were doing. Lord and Lady Tachibana sent them gold and horses and eventually they had so much support that the local village itself became involved. It had been overhauled into a refugee camp of sorts…there were still locals who lived and worked there, but many of their careers depended upon refugees. There was a bank which accepted Samezuka coins and traded them for Iwatobi gold. They melted down the originals to make them into their own currency for future travelers. There was a halfway house where weary travelers could stay while they earned a small living working the many odd-and-end jobs in the town until they had enough to move on to one of the larger villages, or perhaps one that better suited their needs.

And even after his parents’ deaths, Prince Makoto continued to fund the town, making sure their trade-routes with other villages were safe and that they could continue the work that they did, even in hardship.

“Prince Makoto himself attended my husband’s funeral. He gave a beautiful eulogy…said he was devastated by his loss.” The woman said, sniffling and wiping a single tear from her eye. “That family has done more for us, and for Samezuka’s people, than the Matsuokas did in their entire family line.”

Somehow, Haru didn’t doubt that for a single moment.

\- - -

The woman offered Haru a place in her barn to stay for the evening until the carriage came the next morning, which could take him to the village. He accepted, and the thought crossed his mind that he could simply steal one of her horses and leave. The idea was unappealing to him somehow, and he dismissed it before falling into a restful, but alert, sleep.

The next morning, as promised, the woman’s shipment arrived, and the man with the carriage was more than happy to give Haru a ride back to the village, even refusing the tip he offered once they got there. Before leaving him, the man pointed out where he could find what he needed in the village as he apologized, explaining he had another shipment to get to before offering a fond farewell.

Haru made his way to the bank to exchange his Samezuka money, learning all he could about the kingdom while he was there. The banker was kind enough to mark the safest and quickest route to the palace for him, even complimenting his map and saying it was the finest he’d ever seen (it was given to him by his client, so he imagined his wealth and apparent connections had a role in that). He spent most of his money to obtain a horse, but was pleased to learn that the palace was only a few days’ ride away and most of the vendors there would be glad to buy the horse from him. Haru set off on the road after buying a few provisions, almost sad to leave that kind and welcoming village behind.

The journey to the palace gave Haru a lot of time to think about the people here in Iwatobi. Already, within hours of stepping onto its shores, he had been greeted with more kindness than he’d seen in his entire lifetime in Samezuka. It made him wonder if he should really complete the job. If he couldn’t just start a life here, even with what little money he had. Perhaps he could join the military police? With his skills, it was probably the only job he was suited for. But still, he had taken a contract. He had agreed to the job.

He started to wonder if he wasn’t just doing it for the money anymore. Maybe he _did_ enjoy killing.

The thought rolled around bitterly in his skull as his horse galloped on.

\- - -

Haru arrived at the capital a few hours after dawn. As promised, he found a vendor to buy his horse back and barely lost any money in the process.

He immediately set off to assess the castle walls, determining the best way to get inside. Now that he was so close to the goal, it was easier to slip into that familiar place inside himself to prepare for what he needed to do.

Only...it wasn't what he expected. The walls merely towered along back of the castle, on the cliff-side which faced the ocean; the rest of the palace was virtually open. The shops and homes of ordinary citizens stretched almost all the way to the palace grounds. Cobblestone walkways led up to sprawling gardens, which were the only thing separating the castle from the main village. There was a large, stone wall outlining the garden, but the ornate metal gates were wide open, with only two guards posted.

This was nothing like Samezuka's palace. Even in his youth, Haru could see it from the slums he called home; carved into the shadow of the tallest mountain overlooking the kingdom with a massive sheet of black stone walling it off from the commoners. It was a symbol of power, of greatness. Not this beacon of light shining in the sun, kissed by the sea.

It was literally a night and day difference...and Haru wasn't sure how to live outside of the dark anymore.

Still, he would need to adapt. Every day turned to night, and so, he used the daylight to scope out every break in security before using the night to slip inside the walls.

It was remarkably easy. Even with the bright, nearly-full moon illuminating the night, Haru made his way into the gardens with ease. The larger trees on the outskirts were perfect hiding places, as were the lines of massive shrubberies creating borders along the grass. Off in the far corner of the garden, near the overlook by the sea, there was a little shed where the groundskeeper kept his tools. That would make a fine hiding place…but he found himself wanting to go deeper. If it was so easy to get into the gardens, what about the castle itself?

The presence of guards was minimal by palace standards. There were one or two sentries at each main entrance and few along the walls. Most of them busied themselves playing cards or talking amongst each other…Haru found several opportunities he could have slipped past them. At one particular post, the guard had actually fallen asleep. That’s the one he chose to use, finding it to be a servant entrance into the kitchen. The interconnected network of tunnels, as it turned out, led to most places in the palace, including the servants’ quarters. They were all asleep, looking comfortable in actual wooden beds, which Haru thought were probably considered fairly impressive conditions for servants.

The tunnels, he found, actually led to all corners of palace. What amazed him, however, was the lack of guards. There wasn’t a single sentry on post inside the castle. Haru made his way through a particularly promising-looking door which led to a spiraling stone staircase. He followed it up, where it let out into a massive hallway adorned with rich tapestries and marble statues. He ducked behind one of them to scope the area, but still found no guards. There was carpet here, in a stunning royal blue and gold, making it easier to mask his steps.

They also masked the steps of others, so he had barely noticed the other person in the hallway until it was almost too late. He quickly slid behind one of the large, stone columns across the hall, pressing back into the shadows of the walls.

“Ren? Ran? Is that you?” The blond boy asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “You know your brother doesn’t like you wandering around at night…”

Haru barely breathed as the young man took a step closer to where he was hiding.

“I promise, I won’t be mad if you come out right now.” He tried, taking another step.

Haru’s hand went to the knife at his hip. He didn’t like unnecessary bloodshed, but he’d come too far to be discovered now. He would do what it took to get the job done.

“Nagisa?” Another voice asked in a harsh whisper. Another man, taller, with sapphire hair, came from the same doorway the blond had. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Oh, Rei…you startled me. I thought I heard something and I figured Ren and Ran were wandering the castle at night again.” Nagisa explained, turning to him. “I even thought I saw them, but it must have been the shadows playing tricks on me again.”

“The full moon certainly feeds your imagination.” Rei responded with a sort of chiding, yet fond tone.

“Ooh, that’s right! Maybe it was a werewolf!” The blond piped up.

“Don’t be ridiculous…” Rei adjusted the spectacles he was wearing, and though he was trying to dismiss the other man’s claim, his voice faltered, revealing a bit of nervousness at the thought. “…and keep your voice down. Mako and the twins are bound to hear you down the hall. Now come back to bed.”

Nagisa chuckled quietly, taking Rei’s hand. “Fine, sorry.”

He followed the blue-haired man back into the room, shutting the door behind them. Haru felt himself let out a small sigh of relief that a confrontation had been avoided.

So then…this was the prince’s own wing? He seemed to have either family or trusted members of his court nearby, if that were the case. He must also have been very close to them if they referred to him so informally. There were several doors along the hall, but Haru thought it best not to attempt to open them in the night, as the sound would likely not go unnoticed.

Instead, he felt that he had much to think on that night as he found himself a place to rest for the remainder of the evening.

\- - -

The castle in daylight was harder to traverse.

Servants milled about busily, the guards much more active, even if only in how they interacted with the castle staff; they still seemed unworried about any possible danger. Regardless, they did not seem to notice the shadow of a man lurking in the rafters. Haru had found his way up to a higher perch where he could observe without _being_ observed, and it had proved useful. 

He had learned many things, even in just the early hours of dawn. He had seen Prince Makoto’s younger siblings, Ren and Ran; rambunctious twins whose tutor, a woman by the name of Miho Amakata, patiently chased after them all morning until they sat long enough for her to teach. He learned that Rei, the man with the glasses from the night before, was the prince’s most trusted advisor and Nagisa, the blond boy, was a childhood friend of Makoto’s who had grown up in the castle. 

It was nearly noon when Haru finally laid eyes upon the prince himself. The moment he walked into the vast main hall of the castle, Nagisa jumped up. The assassin watched them closely, taking in the prince’s every feature. Wild, soft brown hair, bright green eyes and a friendly smile…he was tall and tan, with a muscular build, much more befitting of a knight than a royal. He dressed in simple, but elegant clothing in muted greens and whites, greeting every guard he passed with a grin. He was not like any noble Haru had ever seen.

The young blond darted right over to him, whining. “Mako!”

“Yes, Nagisa. I’m coming, I’m coming.” The prince soothed, chuckling as he caught up to the enthusiastic boy. Haru couldn’t help but be somewhat amazed. He was certain if anyone had called Samezuka’s king by anything other than his proper name or title, it would be their head. Or perhaps their tongue. It was one thing to do it in private…but in his presence? Unheard of.

“You still have to pick out a gift for _grumpy King Rin_ today.” The tone the boy had used on the nickname even had Rei laughing under his breath.

“Nagisa.” Makoto chided softly, no actual anger in his tone.

“Nagisa does have a fair point, your Highness. King Rin is rather…picky. It will be difficult to choose something which will not offend him.” Rei pointed out.

“Not that it matters. From past experience, all our shipments are destroyed or seized by the military police guarding the borders.” Makoto replied, tone weary. “They seldom make it to the king’s door.”

Rei tapped his chin. “Yes, that is true…the last messengers were nearly killed trying to make the delivery…”

“I’ve taken every precaution to prevent that this time. Now I’ll just need to decide what we’re sending.” Makoto said determinedly, though his lips held a hint of a smile. “Nagisa, you’re very good at this sort of thing. I expect you have some very valuable input for me…”

“You bet!” Nagisa yelped happily, grabbing Makoto’s arm and pulling him into the strategy room down the hall. Rei followed behind, smirking knowingly and shaking his head.

Haru watched them go, ignoring the unfamiliar twist in his gut as he rounded the corner and slipped out of sight. He had put a face on his target.

He only wished it hadn’t been such a beautiful one.

\- - -

Haru had several opportunities over the next few days to kill Makoto, but every single one of them seemed to get interrupted.

One night, he had managed to slip into the prince’s room before he went to bed. He watched from the shadows as the man stripped, refusing the doting housemaid’s help before sending her away (in a very kind manner, with several thank-yous) before climbing into bed. He kept a single candle burning, for what purpose Haru had not determined, and swiftly fell asleep.

The assassin was certain now was the best chance he had. It was night; no one would come to check on him until morning as long as he did it silently and he could slip out of the castle undetected once the deed was done. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his largest knife, listening to Makoto’s soft snores. He was certainly asleep.

So then why couldn’t he make himself move?

After a long moment of stillness, a noise startled him, though the prince didn’t seem to notice it. Two small figures came through the door and wormed under the covers, snuggling next to the person already in the bed. Makoto groaned, barely opening his eyes.

“Ren…Ran…what are you doing in here?” He asked tiredly, although he didn’t sound remotely annoyed.

“I had a bad dream.” The boy told him.

“And he woke me up!” The girl huffed.

Makoto chuckled fondly, opening his arms. They only burrowed closer as he hugged them to his sides. “All right, then. You can sleep with me tonight. But tomorrow it’s back to your own beds; I have a very important tour of the village coming up.”

“We promise.” They piped up in unison.

“Good.” He kissed them both on the tops of their heads. “Now get some rest.”

“Good night, Mako.” They both sighed sleepily.

Haru looked away, trying not to notice the loving smile on the young man’s face as he fell back asleep right along with them. 

\- - -

Similarly, every other attempt in the following days had been stopped before Haru could even make his move…not that he was even following through on his endeavors. It was always when he hesitated that something went awry. Usually it was the twins or Nagisa and Rei. Another time, it was General Sasabe, informing the prince of the status of his gift to King Rin (shot out of the water, as usual, despite the royal flags flying on the mast…no injuries reported, as the crew had moved to a separate ship in preparation). Even the council had interrupted on one occasion, calling a meeting because they had heard whispers of an impending attack from Samezuka. Makoto had listened, nodding grimly. He refused to ready his troops, though, as he didn’t want it to be misconstrued as an invitation for war. After a bit of convincing, though, the council did get him to agree to a bit more security. He would have a guard with him and one with the twins at all times.

Haru was certain that the fates were just toying with him, now.

And yet, he still managed to sneak in and out of the castle without being seen, even managing to follow the prince on his trip into the village. He watched from the rooftops as Makoto traversed the city with his caravan. Only, it wasn’t him in the carriage. He walked next to the wagon for the entire day, stopping to talk to his people, who so clearly adored him. The carriage was actually filled with gold and food for the needy. He gave to every beggar he saw, bought produce from each grocer he found and gave whatever he’d bought to anyone who had a need for it. Haru was amazed at just how few poor there were in the town…a result of fair taxes and a truly caring monarch, he supposed.

Haru watched as one little boy stared at the prince in awe, having been shoved into his path by some of his friends, who were chuckling nearby. Makoto just smiled fondly, handing a shiny fruit from his cart to the child as he took a knee in front of him. He was speaking too quietly for Haru to hear, but it sparked a memory in him…of long ago.

Haru, having lived on the streets since the age of six, was hit particularly hard by the drought that had ravaged Samezuka all those years ago. Barely over ten years old, he had no job, and therefore almost all his water and food had come from nature. When nature took away the rain, he would dry up just like the rest of the earth.

But then, like manna from heaven…one day, a carriage arrived in town. He would never forget the kind smile on that woman’s face as she gave away all the water she had, saying it was from across the sea, from Iwatobi, as was she...and that, as neighbors, it was her duty to share it.

Prince Makoto had that same compassion in his eyes.

\- - -

In Samezuka’s palace, Nitori was pacing frantically. He nearly jumped out of his skin when another person entered the room. He sighed a bit in relief when he realized it wasn’t their ruler.

"Captain Seijuurou...please tell me you bring good news."

The taller man, with hair like fire, gave a grim frown, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not in the eyes of the King."

"Still no word? Do we even know if there was a failed attack? Was the assassin captured?"

"We've heard nothing. Iwatobi's military police haven't been on edge at all. The only uproar was regarding the gift Prince Makoto sent for the king. There were no casualties in the attack, so they did not feel the need to organize a retaliation." Seijuurou explained. "If the assassination attempt occurred, whether foiled or successful, they are doing a very good job of covering it up."

Nitori nodded grimly. "All right. I'll tell him. You should get back to your men, I don't want him taking it out on you."

The captain nodded, patting the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, Nitori. You're a stronger man than I."

He huffed a small, amused laugh as he headed off to the barracks. Nitori took a deep breath before entering the war-room. Rin had taken to poring over the maps there every afternoon, strategizing for the day he got the signal from his spies that the prince was dead.

He smirked when he saw the silver-haired boy enter the room. "You come with news?"

"I'm afraid there's still no word from Iwatobi, sire...it seems the assassin has failed." Nitori stammered, head bowed low as he spoke.

“Surely he's had enough time…” Rin grumbled, flicking one of the ships off of the map display in front of him. It rolled next to Nitori’s foot, so he picked it up, clutching it nervously in his hand.

“Your…your orders, sire?”

“Send another.” Rin snapped, slamming his fist down on the table. “And I want to know the moment he’s dead.”

\- - -

It had been weeks since Haru had come to Iwatobi.

He was beginning to resign to the fact that he would not be able to kill Prince Makoto.

Under other circumstances, he may have been disconcerted by that thought. He may have worried that perhaps he was getting weak, and weakness often resulted in death in his line of work. But he couldn’t possibly regret not being able to end the life of this beautiful prince the people of Iwatobi so adored.

To Haru, it felt a little bit like humanity.

He couldn’t explain what part of this ‘humanity’ kept him perched up in the trees of the palace grounds, eating stolen apples as he watched the prince play with his brother and sister in the garden on sunny afternoons. Why, then, did he spend hours lounging in the rafters of the castle’s massive library, watching the prince study? What purpose did it serve when he snuck into the prince’s room and watched him sleep at night? He had obviously begun observing Makoto to learn his habits, to gain an advantage, find a lapse in his security, the best chance to strike. But now, when he had resolved he would not kill the prince, why had he decided to remain here?

Perhaps fate had been keeping him there, urging him to stay, to help him find his real purpose.

It came to him late one spring afternoon, some weeks after his arrival.

The sun would be setting soon, and Prince Makoto was having some trouble getting the twins to agree to go inside. He eventually cajoled them with promises of bribing the kitchen staff to make them their favorite pastries for the morning if they went to bed on time. After that, they readily agreed.

One of the guards left to accompany them back to the palace, leaving the crown prince with just a single guard, who was standing quite a ways off from him, watching the twins with the sort of fondness that only came from someone who’d seen them growing up. Haru found himself idly thinking that if he _did_ still plan to kill Makoto, this would be a fairly good opportunity to do so.

Someone else apparently had a similar thought.

Haru felt a shift in the air and was immediately on high alert. From a different tree several yards to his left, a figure deftly fell, swiftly moving toward Makoto.

Haru lunged into action, not bothering to disguise his movements; from where they were, both men would spot the assassins within moments. The only question was, would the guard make it to Makoto in time?

Haru knew the answer was no.

Makoto turned at the commotion, just in time to see the first man launching at him with a knife. He yelped and fell back, finally catching his guard’s attention. Too little, too late.

Haru grabbed the assailant, and in a blur, his own knife had sliced through the other assassin’s throat. He let the bleeding man fall at his feet, glancing over to the guard, who had stopped mere yards from him. He looked again to Makoto.

“Who—?” The prince stared at the stranger even as he backed away along the ground, eyes wide in fear and awe.

“You there, who are you!? What are you doing here!?” The guard growled, brandishing his lance threateningly. The only reason the lance wasn’t going into the stranger’s chest was that he had just saved the prince’s life…and had made no move to take it himself as of yet.

“My name is Haruka Nanase.” The dark-haired man told them, eyes never leaving the prince’s. “And I am here to protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not imagining Rin as an anime version of King Joffrey from Game of Thrones then I am not doing my job. (Okay so he’s not AS bad as Joffrey but I intended for him to come off as a little shit so I hope he did). In any case this prompt was too good to resist and is quickly spiraling out of hand. I have no idea how long it will be, but I’ll try not to rush it like I did Club Tryst. I just don’t want to let it languish like some of my other fics (glaring pointedly at ‘The Angel Amendment’). I’ll let you know when I know. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an aside, I kind of just wanted to mention that I don’t actually hate Rin. I am just writing him to be extremely horrible here. It’s an AU. I know he’d never really be this cruel and neglectful. He’s got his problems, but I don’t actually despise him as a character. Maybe after this is finished I’ll write some cute RinTori to make up for how awfully I write Rin. Oh! And I call Gou “Kou” in this fic because that’s her preference and I respect that so you’re just gonna have to deal with it!

Even in his life of crime, Haru had never needed to lie as much as he did over the next hour.

He told them that rumors had been stirring about possible attempts being made on the prince's life, so an unknown sponsor had hired him to watch the man. He explained that the castle guard simply wouldn't be sufficient to protect him from a well-trained assassin. The guards, offended, of course, didn't believe a word he said.

Being from a special branch of Iwatobi’s military, one would assume that they went through special training. They did, of course, but not in the way Samezuka’s guards did. Iwatobi’s castle guard had more classes on proper security etiquette and crowd control than anything else, and most of them had been at their posts for decades. They were more concerned with the image being presented: protection, not subjugation. It helped the people feel at ease, but it did nothing for keeping the royal family safe when it truly counted.

Samezuka’s military was brutal and intense…only the elite were chosen to become castle guards. The people did not favor them, but they knew better than to cross them. Critics liked to call Iwatobi weak for their inferior military, but the monarchy saw no reason to bolster it when they had no intention of going to war. Their military police was perfectly capable of upholding order throughout the kingdom, while the castle guard was tasked with protecting members of the council and the monarchy. Makoto did indeed trust them with his life.

But when the soldier from the garden tried to handcuff Haru, the prince practically had a fit.

"No!" Makoto yelped, jumping up to grab the soldier's arm.

"But sire, he killed a man in front of you!"

"He also saved my life." Makoto replied, much more calmly. He released the man's arm after a long moment. "I believe his claims. If someone truly is after my life, I will want him as my ally. Haruka?"

The prince turned to him and held out his hand, smiling like it was a token of friendship more than an arrangement of this magnitude.

"Will you continue to protect me, as a member of my royal guard?"

Haru stared at the proffered hand for a long moment before sliding his own into it with a decisive shake.

"With my life."

It was a promise Haru intended to keep.

 

Makoto attempted to have the assassin outfitted in the colors of the guards, but Haru refused. He claimed his own clothing, which was dark and perfectly fitted, was essential to doing his job correctly. Rei complained that the cut-off leather blouse, which exposed the man’s midriff and arms, was immodest and improper for working in the palace, but all the assassin could be talked into was a new cloak. His old one was tattered and dirty, so Makoto had it replaced for him. It was a deep shade of bluish-black that was nothing like what his guards wore, but the prince was fine with it.

However, he still didn’t want to alter his schedule despite the threat, and even though the guards protested wildly, Haru actually agreed with him. After the body of the would-be assassin was burned in a funeral without honor that very evening, Makoto met with his captain of the guard, Goro Sasabe. He was a loyal soldier who had served his parents, and there was no doubt in his mind that the man had his best interests at heart.

But Makoto was more concerned about the state of his nation than any peril he may be in.

“My people need me. I’m not going to lock myself behind stone walls because of this threat.” He had argued. “A hermit ruler is no ruler at all.”

“But sire, your life is in danger!” The captain protested.

“Prince Makoto can continue his usual habits.” Haru said quietly from where he was leaning on the wall across the room. “So long as I am close to him, I can protect him.”

“You’re just one person.” Captain Sasabe snapped. “I don’t care how skilled you are. That first attack…it could have been luck that you saved him! He needs to take precautions—”

“He will be taking precautions by having me at his side.” Haru said, still no inflection in his tone despite being berated. 

Sasabe turned to the prince. “Your majesty…I still think it would be wise for you to be more careful.”

Makoto sighed. “When I am in the palace, one person will suffice. But I will agree to more guards on expeditions outside the castle, provided that you also keep two guards with Ren and Ran at all times, even inside the walls.”

“Of course, sire.”

“They cannot feel as if they are being punished. I want the guards to be there for protection only…there must be no change to the twins’ play or tutoring schedules.” Makoto added in as stern a voice as he could muster.

“I’ll see to it immediately.” Sasabe assured him. “But you are certain this… _mercenary_ will be enough?”

Makoto turned to Haru, meeting his eyes even as he continued speaking to the captain. “I believe I can trust Haruka with my life.”

Every time Makoto implied his trust in Haru, it made his gut twist. Whether it was in guilt or gladness, though, he wasn’t quite sure.

“Now arrange the ceremony…he’ll be knighted at dawn.”

\- - -

The service was rushed and completely informal, but Makoto had never actually officially knighted anyone before. All of the knights in his own guard had been brought in by his father…and the younger soldiers just joining the military wouldn’t receive a knighthood unless they performed an act of valor. With no war currently ongoing, a knighting just hadn’t happened during Makoto’s reign.

Haru seemed completely unfazed by the entire process, merely going where he was told, kneeling before the prince and staying perfectly still as Makoto laid his sword upon the assassin’s shoulders and dubbed him ‘Sir Haruka of Iwatobi’.

He allowed himself a private smile, for having come from the streets of Samezuka to the palace of Iwatobi was truly the definition of a dream realized, even if he didn’t know it was all he could have ever wanted.

After the ceremony, there was no celebration. Makoto was not exactly in a spirited mood. Instead, he tasked the castle guard with providing security for his siblings before calling Rei and Nagisa to a private meeting with himself and Haru. He introduced them to each other, explaining what had happened and why Haru was there. The other two men were concerned, but set out immediately to do what they could to help.

That afternoon, they sat in the library, Rei going over the schedules so Haru knew where he needed to be and when. He was moving on to the second page when he Haru just started capping every one of Rei’s items with a quiet “I know.”

After he’d gotten through half the page, the man looked up, eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. “How could you possibly ‘know’? Are you even listening?”

“I’ve been watching Prince Makoto for weeks.” Haru admitted, no shame in his voice at all. “I do not need a list of his daily activities because I already know them. A tour of the castle is unnecessary because I have seen every pertinent room of it...in the day and the night.”

Rei balked. “So…you’re saying that you infiltrated the palace and spied on his majesty in his own home for _weeks_ without a single soul noticing?”

Makoto stared at Haru in awe when the assassin nodded. He was a little bit concerned, but mostly just impressed.

Nagisa pondered that for a moment. “Wait…so you’re saying you’ve been in Mako’s bedroom?”

Rei swatted him upside the head with one of his scrolls, but Haru just nodded again as their prince’s cheeks turned beet red.

\- - -

At first, it seemed as if the attacks would end there, with just the one assassin. For over a week, Haru followed Makoto around almost everywhere he went. The prince was distraught when the assassin refused the room across the hall from the prince’s in favor of sleeping against the wall outside his door. Haru had told him he grew up on the streets and therefore wasn’t used to the idea of a bed anyway, and the next morning, he woke up with a blanket draped over his form. He didn’t feel that he needed it, since his cloak would suffice, but he didn’t have it in him to tell the prince that.

Makoto continued with his life as usual, only with Haru never more than two paces behind him. The assassin did, however, think it was best to hang back when the prince was enjoying his time with the twins. The guards that were with them constantly now were a deterrent at the very least, and Haru doubted anyone would be foolish enough to attack with the increased security.

The prince was trying to convince the twins to go inside and wash up after playing in the gardens, but when Haru strode over, they were instantly distracted.

“Big brother, who’s this new guard you have, huh?” Ren asked, tugging at the prince’s coat-tails.

Makoto tried to hide a frown. “Well, you see…sometimes my job can be a little dangerous. Sir Haruka is here to keep us all safe.”

“Isn’t that what Captain Sasabe and the other knights do?” Ran piped up, confused.

“Well, yes…but sometimes even they need a little help. Sir Haruka saved my life, and he has agreed to continue to look after us. I promise he won’t interfere with—”

“So you’ll be here for a long time?” Ren asked excitedly, running over to stand in front of the assassin, who was only a few feet away now.

“As long as Prince Makoto will have me.” Haru replied diplomatically. He figured telling them ‘until my death’ would be a little morbid.

Makoto stammered, watching as Ran bolted over to the cloaked man as well.

“You don’t dress the same as the other knights.” The girl accused, looking at him as skeptically as a seven-year-old could.

“Are you a special kind of knight?” Ren asked excitedly.

“You could say that, yes.” Haru replied.

“So you must be really strong!” Ren piped up, grabbing the assassin’s left arm.

“Strength isn’t all that makes a knight.” Haru told him softly.

“Oh yeah, what else?” Ran challenged, taking his right arm. She and her brother tugged petulantly at his wrists, but the man didn’t budge.

“Combat skills, agility, endurance, adaptability…” Haru held tightly to their hands in his, lifting them off the ground without even bending his elbows. “But yes, strength is important, too.”

The twins giggled, legs swinging happily as they hung a few inches off the ground. Makoto watched from nearby, chuckling fondly at the display.

Once he set them down, they practically ran circles around him, laughing playfully.

“Can I call you Haru?” The girl asked, sing-song.

The mercenary stared at her blankly for a moment. Well, she _was_ the princess. “You may.”

“Okay, Haru! I think you’re going to be a lot more fun than the other knights!” Ran said happily, sailing past him again as she ran through the grass.

They were far too hyper to be contained, now, and it was Haru who had to lead them back inside so Miho could wash them up and get them ready for bed. Makoto just followed along with the twins’ guard, enjoying seeing this side of Haru. He was always so quiet and most of the soldiers were wary of him. Seeing him interact with the twins, though, told him he’d made the perfect choice in bodyguard.

\- - -

The next attack came when it was least expected.

Most people would probably surmise that was normal, but not to Haru. He knew how assassins thought and how they worked, and it was in the lulls of Makoto’s days or the stillness of his nights that he made sure he was paying the closest attention, knowing that was when someone was likely to strike.

But now, Makoto was out amongst the village, visiting the docks to determine how to best fortify them for the upcoming rainy season. He had a full escort; a carriage with four guards, two of which were on horseback, plus Haru himself. As an assassin, Haru would have never struck his target now unless it had been strictly necessary.

Makoto was speaking with one of the fisherman while Haru paced along the water, admiring the way it shimmered in the sun. In Samezuka, the closest sea was the one separating the kingdoms, so one didn’t see large bodies of water very often growing up there.

When the fisherman turned to fetch something from the dock, Haru felt a shift in the air. He glanced up toward the buildings lining the wharf, but the sun prevented him from seeing the rooftops. Of course…how could he have been so stupid? The guards sat by idly, either by the carriage or atop their horses. They had no concept of what lurked…not like he did.

Haru lunged with lightning speed, grabbing Makoto and moving him from where he stood. As they thudded lightly against the wall of the building behind him with a grunt, a loud crash caught the attention of all the guards. A large chunk of stone had fallen exactly where the prince had been standing, and the assassin knew instantly it was no accident.

“Stay here.” He requested, voice hard as he bolted out from under the awning the prince was now shielded under and jumped up, scaling the wall of the building like it was second nature.

“Your highness! Are you all right? Are you hurt?” One of the guards on foot had rushed over, checking the prince for injuries. He didn’t see any, but one could never be too careful.

Makoto shook his head to clear it. “I’m fine…where did—?”

A sickening thump caused them all to turn and look to the street. Where the cracked debris of the stone had landed originally, there was now a form wrapped in a crimson cloak lying in a broken heap. A collective gasp went up from the onlookers, but there thankfully weren’t too many witnesses.

Haru slid down and jumped from his perch on the building, landing gracefully and completely silently next to the body. He checked it over before turning back to the guards.

“I believe he was alone…but we should still exercise caution on the return to the palace.”

“We must return immediately! It isn’t safe!” The senior-most guard piped up.

Makoto shook his head, pointing to the two soldiers on foot as he tried to keep his voice steady. He looked anywhere but at the body. “You men, dispose of this body and clean up the area. The rest of you will continue on with me.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Majesty?” The same guard balked.

“If I may…” Haru interrupted, stepping closer. Makoto motioned to him, so he continued. “If there are any more attackers, they will be expecting you to return immediately and may have planned a second strike. The most effective way to avoid it would be to continue as planned.”

The prince considered this for a moment. “I agree with Haru. We’ll continue on.”

The guards didn’t protest again, but the assassin just stood there for a moment before following. He’d heard the twins call him ‘Haru’, but never the prince himself.

He didn’t dislike it, not even remotely.

\- - -

There was no second attack that day, and none for another few days. Makoto met with his council without incident, dealt with the issue of wildfires in the outer villages and continued to play with his siblings in the garden every evening without incident.

It was several days later when Prince Makoto was called to one of the villages just outside the capital. There had been complaints of bandits along the trade-routes and with most of his soldiers off combatting the fires at the outskirts of the kingdom, he didn’t have many men to spare. He refused to ignore their concerns, however, and set out to visit the village to determine what could be done. He had an even larger caravan than before; four guards on horseback, plus Rei, who had come along to help with negotiating with the local government. Nagisa was distraught at being left behind, but Makoto insisted it was important for him to stay with the twins.

The trip to the village was uneventful. Haru was on edge the entire time they were traveling through the forest, knowing it was the perfect place for an ambush. His horse was never more than a few steps behind the prince’s, and when the man wasn’t busy discussing important matters with Rei, he pulled his horse up alongside him just to be sure that he was within a reasonable distance to protect him. Somehow, they traversed the forest without incident and made their way to the sprawling village beyond.

This was the largest village in Iwatobi outside of the capital, and it was only due to its proximity that it had such a successful trade route. With that in danger, their economy was suffering. Rei handled all the calculations and determined the damages while Makoto spoke with their governor, assuring him that something would be done. The fact that the prince had visited at all certainly helped rapport, and they left with promises to send a few extra soldiers to accompany traders along the more dangerous routes.

It was on the return journey that their peaceful trip was cut short. They were traveling through the very forest that had put Haru so on edge. There was a loud snap from the brush, then rustling. Haru was on alert instantly, but the guards didn’t seem fazed, probably believing it to be an animal.

The horses reacted before anyone else, but Haru was right behind them. Makoto’s stallion halted and bucked lightly, whinnying in distress. The prince moved to calm him, but before he could, a blur of fabric caught his eye. Haru had launched off of his horse and put himself between Makoto and whatever was spooking the horses.

The assassin’s arm moved in an arc, the clanging of metal-on-metal echoing in the woods. His other hand moved like lightning, sending one of his smaller daggers sailing into the line of trees. A cry of anguish was heard even over the horse’s whinnies. Several shards of metal dropped at Haru’s feet as he landed on the ground before immediately lunging toward the trees. A dark figure leapt out of the line of bushes to meet him, but it was apparently not unexpected by the way Haru instantly gripped the wrist brandishing a blade, snapping it back until the knife was dropped. Another yelp of pain, but it was silenced when Haru plunged his dagger into the attacker’s throat.

He flicked the blood off of his blade and glanced back at Makoto, checking him for injury.

“Are you hurt?”

Makoto shook his head, breathing out a sigh of relief as he continued patting his horse’s neck to soothe it. “No, I’m fine.”

One of the guards jumped off of his horse to check the body, but as Haru moved toward the forest, he fell to a knee with a groan of pain.

The prince was off his horse in an instant, going to him. “Haru! Are you injured?”

“Two of them…” Haru bit out, speaking to the guard as his eyes moved to the trees. “Check…to make sure the other…is dead.”

The guard nodded, running over to the bushes where Haru had indicated and poking at them with his lance. After a few moments, he called out. “I found something.” A pause as he rustled through the leaves. “There’s a second one…he’s dead as well. There’s a dagger in his neck.”

Haru nodded to himself, his expression softening. He didn’t think he’d missed, but he would rather be sure. The tingling numbness that had sent him to his knees came back in another wave, making him cringe and double over. Before he knew what was happening, he felt pressure on his back and warm arms encircling him, pulling him away from the ground. He was turned over and found he was staring up at Prince Makoto’s very concerned face as the royal looked down at the man in his lap.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked frantically, searching the assassin’s chest for wounds. It didn’t seem like anything vital had been hit. Rei slid off of his own horse to see what was wrong.

“Blade…poi—” The assassin tried to explain, the words garbled, before his eyes fluttered against his will.

“H-Haru?!” Makoto clutched at the man’s shoulder, shaking him. He looked up at Rei desperately. “What’s wrong with him?”

Rei knelt next to them, pushing away the fabric of Haru’s cloak until he saw it; a small throwing knife lodged into the assassin’s bicep. It was miniscule, and hadn’t pierced anything vital. He extracted it by the tiny handle, holding it up to examine. He smelled it, then tossed it aside with disdain.

“This blade has been dipped in aconite; he’s been poisoned. He needs to be brought to the apothecary immediately.”

“Poisoned?!” Makoto yelped as Haru’s eyes fluttered again.

“It’s a very strong dose.” Rei said grimly. “But there’s no contact rash where the wound is…I think he’s immunized himself to smaller doses. That would make sense in his line of work. If we hurry, a mithridate concoction could save his life.”

“I’ll go.” Makoto said, hauling the mercenary up onto his horse before climbing on behind him.

“Sire, you can’t go alone!” The youngest soldier protested.

“Then ride along behind me and keep up as best you can. The rest of you should clear the road of the dead and head back together.” The prince secured Haru into the saddle in front of him as well as he was able, but the man was barely clinging to consciousness.

“Yes, my Lord.” The soldier nodded, turning his own horse to follow.

“Kyah!” Makoto kicked at his horse and it bolted forward. The soldier was close behind, only able to keep up with the vastly superior palace horse because the prince’s had two riders versus his one.

Makoto struggled to keep Haru on his saddle as he rode hard back to the palace. It wasn’t much further, but time was of the essence. When the assassin’s grunts of pain became too much to bear, he forced himself to slow, turning to the soldier following him.

“Go on ahead and have one of the healers ready at the palace gates. Tell them to get mithridate from the apothecary and have it ready when we arrive.”

“Yes, my Lord!” The soldier called back, urging his horse faster as he overtook them and galloped toward the palace.

Even at the slower pace, Makoto arrived with Haru in good time. A healer was waiting for them and with Makoto’s help, brought the assassin inside. When the woman asked him where he was staying, he hesitated. Haru hadn’t accepted a room. He always slept on the floor in the hall.

“Just bring him to my chambers.” He told her, opening the door to his own bedroom and tossing aside the sheets. She worked quickly and efficiently, already having prepared the anti-poison concoction per the soldier’s instructions. With some effort, she got him to swallow it without coughing. She applied a pasty-textured version of the mix to the wound itself before wrapping it.

There was a very slim chance of infection, based on how clean the wound looked, so she wasn’t concerned about that. His breathing wasn’t erratic or too shallow and his heart was behaving normally, from what she could hear. The woman told Makoto she believed he would make a full recovery before going on her way.

Regardless of the promising news, the prince didn’t leave Haru’s side.

Not that he had anywhere to go: it was his room. So he pulled up a chair and watched the assassin’s chest rise and fall, eyes closed, but at least no longer looking like he was in pain. Not long after, Rei came to check on them. He was surprised to see Haru in Makoto’s bed, but didn’t say anything about it. He’d seen the assassin sleeping on the floor in the hall on numerous occasions, so he supposed this arrangement wasn’t completely strange.

“They say he’ll recover.” Mako said softly, glancing up at Rei only briefly before his eyes fell to Haru again.

“He’s very smart…I do believe he’s been immunizing himself with small doses of a myriad of poisons, probably for years.” Rei told him. “It’s most likely the only reason he’s still alive.”

“I’m glad…” Mako replied quietly, a sad smile on his face.

“It is his duty to give his life to protect you…you know that, right, Mako?” Rei said.

Makoto shook his head, eyes screwed shut. “No…it shouldn’t be anyone’s responsibility to die for me.”

“You’re the prince.” Rei reminded him. “Whether you believe it or not, your people need you. And it is the brave ones like Sir Haruka who will lay down their lives for you.”

Makoto didn’t want anyone to die for him…but especially not Haru, who had saved his life so many times in such a short period. He had hardly known the man, and yet, he had thrown himself in front of every blade and attack aimed at the prince without so much as a second thought.

“Shall I have a guard posted outside?” Rei asked, pulling Makoto out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh…I don’t…I don’t think that will be necessary. Are the twins all right?”

“Yes…Nagisa was just about to put them to bed. Nothing unusual reported at the castle today in your absence.” Rei assured him.

Makoto nodded. “All right. Thank you, Rei.”

“Of course, your highness.” The man replied, bowing slightly before taking his leave.

Makoto sighed. Even if he could use his bed...he didn’t think he’d get a wink of sleep that night. He wasn’t sure why he was so worried about Haru…they had only just met, and under stranger circumstances than he cared to admit. But still, he found himself concerned for this man…this beautiful assassin who had chosen to kill only to protect him.

Makoto wanted to protect him, too.

\- - -

Meanwhile, in Samezuka's palace, King Rin was becoming irate.

Captain Seijuurou had just come to him with news of yet another failure. He wasn’t sure how many more the king could take before he snapped.

"How is this possible? I have seen his guards! Old men who can barely lift their lances! How can he possibly be eluding my assassins?" Rin growled, throwing the dagger he was holding against the wall. It lodged into the painting he had hung there of Iwatobi's prince, and was already riddled with knives.

Nitori wanted to sigh at his king's habit of throwing things when he was angry, but thought better of it, lest he become a target next. Rather, he just offered up the tray he was holding which displayed even more knives and daggers.

Seijuurou shook his head gravely. "No one knows, sire. There are rumors that he's hired an elite guard to protect him...but my sources can't get close enough with the increased security."

Rin snorted bitterly. "Finally learning his lesson, I see. Well, it looks like I may need to take matters into my own hands."

Nitori couldn’t hide his shock at that. “M-my Lord…?”

“Samezuka has been sitting here, idly twiddling its thumbs long enough. If the people want to be able to freely travel between the kingdoms, I will be happy to oblige them.” Rin drawled, sitting up as he played with the blade in his hands. “Just as soon as Prince Makoto is dead, and both kingdoms belong to me.”

Nitori gulped as Seijuurou nodded grimly. It was clear that their king was not going to let this go like his usual whims.

“Nitori.” Rin barked, causing the boy to straighten up. “Have the council arrange a meeting. Give it a few weeks with no attacks to avoid suspicion. They should tell Prince Makoto that I’m interested in opening the trade routes again. That should get him to agree.”

“Yes, sire.” The boy bowed, setting the tray on the nearest table before bolting out the door to do as he was told.

The captain of the guard just stood there for a moment, waiting for orders.

"Have you checked on my sister today?" Rin asked, sounding bored suddenly.

Seijuurou blinked at him. "...no, your majesty. Have you not at least had the staff attending to her?”

Rin scoffed. “Of course not…I don’t trust those kitchen boys not to sneak off with her. And the maids give her _ideas_.”

Seijuurou tried to contain himself, but it took every bit of effort despite years of military training. “Sire…the princess needs to eat.”

“I brought her dinner last night!” Rin snapped defensively. “She’s a strong girl, she’ll live. Go and check on her, if you must. I’ll entrust her safety and well-being to you if you’re so keen to take the responsibility.”

The captain of the guard never wanted to punch Rin as much as he did in that moment. “Of course, your majesty. I’ll see to it that she’s taken care of.”

Rin waved him off, and the man barely managed to bow and back out of the room before bolting into a run to the kitchens.

He would serve his king to the death, but sometimes, he wanted to kill the man himself.

He compiled a meal that was probably too large, compensating for Rin’s utter lack of judgment as he packed everything into a large basket and bolted off again, this time to the east wing’s winding staircase. It was only his intensive training regimen that kept him from gasping for air as he reached the top, letting himself in.

“You selfish _bastard_!” A female voice shrieked as the captain barely managed to dodge a blur of copper sailing in his direction. The plate which had been thrown at him clattered to the floor loudly. “It’s nearly noon and you’ve sent no one with my breakfast! Are you trying to starve me?!”

“Your Highness, please…” Seijuurou lowered the basket so the girl could see his face.

“Oh…Captain…” The girl calmed immediately, running her fingers through her ponytail like a nervous habit, her face reddening. “Sorry, I thought you were my brother…”

“An understandable mistake…and a justified reaction.” He told her, closing the door behind him and moving to sit at the small table to his right, setting down the basket. “I’ve brought you some food…I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I wasn’t aware you weren’t being cared for until my meeting with the king just now.”

Kou scoffed as she dug through the basket, shoving her face with food with none of the grace someone of her standing was expected to have. She still had a few grapes in her mouth when she spoke again. “Of course he didn’t tell you. He probably forgot. Nitori’s been sneaking me desserts every few nights for weeks now.”

“You don’t look well, Princess.” Seijuurou told her gravely.

Kou sighed. “Brother’s been distracted lately. He comes less and less.”

“He’s put me in charge of your care…I’ll see to it that it doesn’t happen again.” Seijuurou promised her.

Kou sighed. “That will only last so long. What happens when you go to war?”

The man blinked at her. “What makes you think there will be a war? We’ve been at peace for—”

“Nitori’s easy to extract information from.” She interrupted. “I know my brother’s planning something.”

Seijuurou frowned. “Think nothing of it, Princess. I’m certain the mood will pass your brother as they all do, and he’ll be back to focusing on something else soon enough.”

“Nitori seems to think it’s different this time.” Kou replied softly. “That it’s all he talks about. It’s become an obsession. I worry for him…and for the kingdom.”

“You would make a great and righteous queen, my Lady.” Seijuurou told her, tenderly sliding his fingers along her cheek where a lock of hair had fallen loose. Kou blushed, looking away.

“Don’t tell my brother that. He’d probably snap and have me killed for conspiracy to commit treason.” She huffed a laugh, only half joking.

“I wouldn’t allow it.” The captain assured, pulling back after the lingering touch. He stood, taking the empty basket, the contents of which were now on the girl’s table. “Even if we do go to war…I will make sure you are cared for, my Lady. I am only sorry you were being neglected in the first place.”

Kou nodded solemnly. “It’s all right. I know my brother is only trying to keep me safe.”

Seijuurou had to turn to hide his frown. He honestly didn’t believe that was the king’s reasoning anymore. “As will I. Goodbye, your Highness.”

“Goodbye…” She offered softly with a half-hearted wave as the man left her, closing the door behind him.

She sighed once he was gone, throwing herself onto her bed.

Kou Matsuoka could have had it much worse, she tried to convince herself.

Her brother could have forced her into a political marriage with Makoto, which wouldn’t be so bad, probably…except for the fact that Rin would have Makoto killed literally before sunset on their wedding night, and Kou didn’t fancy being told who she was going to love.

Of course, being stuck in the castle wasn’t much better.

After their parents’ deaths, Rin became paranoid that something would happen to Kou. It started as just having a guard follow her at all times. When the pockets of rebellion began surfacing throughout the kingdom, he forbade her from leaving the castle walls altogether. Eventually, he would not allow her to leave her room unless he accompanied her himself…but Rin was busy, being the king, and therefore, she spent most days locked in her tower. It was large, yes, with a balcony so she could enjoy the fresh air…but she missed the grass, the flowers, the _freedom_.

The only people with keys to her room were Rin himself, Nitori and Seijuurou. Rin, for obvious reasons. Nitori, because Rin trusted him above all others and because he did not have a fondness for girls (she had dragged that out of him during one of their evenings having dinner together, and that was when she learned her brother took a liking to boys, too…or at least Nitori). Seijuurou had a key because he was captain of the guard. If anything happened, such as a siege on the castle, he was under strict orders to protect Kou at all costs. Rin did not trust any other man near his sister, and he only trusted Seijuurou because the captain knew if he stepped a single toe out of line with her, Rin would have him killed, or just put him out on the front lines when the war actually did start.

Not that Kou couldn’t take care of herself. Rin just didn’t want her getting hurt…in any sense of the word. Unfortunately, he took it far too extremely, and the princess resented him for it.

Maybe when he had taken over Iwatobi, she thought hopefully, he would change his mind, and she could be free again.

Princess Kou was never one to cling to false hope…but that thought let her have faith for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally getting close to 10k words so I am splitting it up. Apologies for dragging it out, BUT it means you’ll get more content in the long run! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally only going to be three chapters…but chapter two got so long that I’m splitting it into two parts and giving you another chapter (so five total), therefore affording more character development. This chapter and the next were actually going to be one as well…but it totaled about 10k words so I decided to split them and forego the filler chapter I was going to need. Thanks for the support, everyone! I was amazed when the character designs for this fic over on my tumblr (thescarlettfangirl) got almost 400 notes! Wowie! I love you guys!

Haru remained at rest until well into the morning. Makoto refused visitors for a time, but eventually Nagisa bullied his way into the room with breakfast. He forced the man to eat, sitting on the edge of the bed just past Haru’s feet.

“Rei says the healers think he’ll make a full recovery?” The blond boy clarified around a mouthful of grapes he stole from the tray he’d brought.

Makoto nodded, picking at the fruit himself. “Yes…but I’m concerned that he hasn’t woken yet.”

"He doesn't seem to get much sleep...maybe his body is making up for it." Nagisa commented.

Makoto hummed thoughtfully. "Hm...I guess I hadn't considered that...the hallway can't be the most comfortable place for a restful sleep, but he won't take a room."

"Not to mention Ren and Ran bothering him all night."

Makoto blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I saw them a couple times when I got up to get some water...if they can't sleep, I know they usually go to your room...I guess it wakes Haru up. I saw him open the door for them once but they just sat with him and asked him to tell them a story." Nagisa told him.

"A...story?" Makoto asked, horrible ideas of what kind of stories and assassin could be sharing with his seven-year-old siblings going through his mind.

"Yeah! I didn't catch it all...something about a great drought and saviors with water from across the sea...it wasn't like any fairytale I've ever heard. But the twins were enthralled." Nagisa said in a lilting sort of tone.

Makoto's expression softened as he glanced at Haru's sleeping form. "Oh...I see..."

"So if you ask me, he needs all the sleep he can get!" Nagisa piped up, sounding unconcerned.

Makoto felt like he needed sleep himself, so when Nagisa left, he found himself drifting off in the large, wing-back chair he’d moved next to the bed. It wasn’t comfortable, but the prince’s body didn’t seem to care, because moments after closing his eyes, he was asleep.

Haru awoke a few hours later, eyes fluttering open reluctantly as his body tried to will him to stay asleep longer. His location confused him and he bolted upright, scanning the room. He paled.

He was in the prince’s room.

He was in the prince’s _bed_.

Something like a gentle sigh to his right caught his attention, and he observed the prince himself, dead asleep in a chair next to the bed that hadn’t been there before. He was snoring softly…it was a sound he’d become quite familiar with in the few nights he had spent in this man’s room, hiding in the darkness as he tried to convince himself to take his life.

How far they’d come…

Haru peeled the sheets off of himself and climbed out of the bed, standing next to the chair and leaning over it. The prince looked so peaceful while he slept…he hated to disturb him, but he felt it was the best course of action. He placed a hand on his shoulder, nudging.

"Your majesty?" Haru spoke in a quiet hiss, shaking the other man gently.

The prince woke sluggishly, blinking to clear his vision. "Huh...hn…? H-Haru! You're awake! Why are you out of bed?"

"I'm in your room." Haru told him, an edge of insistence in his tone. "I shouldn't be—I didn't mean to take up your bed, and I should have never let that assassin get past my guard. I apologize."

Makoto stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. "...wh-what?"

"I apologize. It was careless and I cost you—"

"Stop. Haru, no." Makoto waved his hands dismissively, his words still weighted with grogginess. "You saved my life...and put your own in danger in the process. How could you possibly think you would need to apologize?"

"I..." Haru paused, shoulders falling. "When I was unconscious...someone could have come after you, and—"

"The castle is much more secure now." Makoto assured him in a gentle voice. "You should continue resting."

"I will be fine...I've been building an immunity to common poisons for many years. I believe that assassin was using a very concentrated dose. It's never affected me that badly before."

"We were all worried." The prince replied quietly.

Haru stared at him for a moment, stunned, though it barely showed in his eyes. "You...were worried? For me? But…I'm just a guard; an unimportant—“

"Nothing about you is unimportant." Makoto cut him off, peridot eyes boring into him critically. "I may be of a royal bloodline, but that doesn't mean I am better than anyone else. People always seem to forget that..."

"But—"

"It's not a subject to be argued." Makoto said, then looked at him pointedly. "And neither is the fact that you should continue resting."

Haru exhaled in defeat, slumping to sit on the bed. Makoto smiled at his acquiescence, apparently satisfied, or at the very least, just relieved.

Haru couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his own lips, too.

\- - -

Makoto doted on Haru for the rest of the day, until Ren and Ran showed up and bounced all over the bed, telling him they were happy he was okay. He reassured them until they sat quietly, long enough for him to share about his immunity to most common poisons. They laughed when he told them how it had been a bit of a struggle at first…how he’d come away with itchy skin or was so dizzy he couldn’t walk straight, and even the time a certain plant turned his tongue blue for three hours. They laid at his feet on the bed and listened, completely enraptured by his tales as Makoto watched the display with fondness in his eyes. They were reluctant to go to bed, but with both the assassin and the prince cajoling them, they eventually trudged off to their room.

When the sun went down and the two men were alone, the prince practically had a fit when Haru headed for his usual spot in the hallway. They argued for several minutes, Haru insisting he needed to be close in case of an attack and the bedroom across the hall was simply too far away while Makoto chided that cold stone was not a proper bed from someone recovering from poisoning.

They ended up compromising in the middle when Makoto pointed to his wing-back chair in a huff and told him to just sleep there. He wasn’t happy about the assassin still having to be in an uncomfortable upright position, but at least it was cushioned. Haru ducked his head to hide the tinge of pink on his cheeks as he dragged the chair into the corner next to the door, although he did leave it inside and facing the bed.

They both slept soundly, Makoto not at all bothered by Haru’s presence in his room, and Haru actually sleeping better knowing he was closer than before in case of danger.

The next morning, the prince wanted Haru to continue recovering, but the assassin insisted he was fine, accompanying the man to breakfast and several meetings with members of his staff. As always, he kept a few paces away from the prince, like an ever-present shadow.

Captain Sasabe wasn't pleased with the arrangement, but he conceded that it was necessary. They met to discuss additional security protocols and the captain spent the entire meeting glancing at Haru in the corner and frowning.

Makoto took notice, looking back at the assassin with a concerned expression. "Was there something you wanted to add, Haru?"

The mercenary shook his head. "I will defer to the captain's judgment, so long as I may continue our arrangement regarding your security."

Makoto nodded, turning back to the captain. "There will be no alterations to Haru's involvement in my protection. The rest of your plans are perfectly acceptable."

The captain bowed, not looking entirely pleased but clearly not about to argue. "Yes, your highness. I'll see to the new security arrangements at once."

Makoto took his leave with Haru after he had gone, insisting that the other man could use some fresh air now that he was well enough. They walked through the palace gardens, enjoying the mild weather and the cool breeze. Somehow, the prince noticed the assassin looked more pensive than usual, offering a reassuring smile.

“Captain Sasabe has always been very…critical. You shouldn’t take it personally. He doesn’t look down upon you because of your profession, he simply didn’t think you’d fit so seamlessly into the royal guard, given your background.” Makoto told him.

“His apprehension is completely justified.” Haru replied, voice distant due to his thoughts being elsewhere.

Makoto took notice. “Is something else troubling you?”

Leave it to the prince to discern that, even though Haru hardly showed emotion. After a long moment of contemplation, he spoke softly.

"May I...make a confession?"

Makoto blinked in surprise, turning to him as they walked. "Of...of course, Haru."

“I’m not…being paid to be here.” The assassin admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“There was no sponsor. That night, when the captain asked me why I was here, I told him someone had paid me to guard you. That was a lie.”

Makoto waited for him to finish, hearing how difficult it was for him to get the words out just by the strain in his tone.

“I…heard about the plot to take your life, and I chose to do my best to protect you.” Haru explained. It wasn't entirely false…at least that's what he tried to tell himself. “I planned on remaining in hiding…but when that assassin attacked you out in the open, I had to act.”

Makoto stared at him, eyes searching the other man's face for any trace of emotion. As always, it revealed nothing. “So then…no one hired you to protect me? You decided to do it of your own accord?”

Haru nodded.

The smile Makoto gave him then was completely heartbreaking in its warmth. The assassin had to look away when the stab of guilt for his half-truths knifed through him. "Thank you for telling me, Haru."

"It doesn't upset you?" Haru asked, confused.

Makoto chuckled softly, still smiling. "No, I'm grateful...that you would give of yourself to me, risk your life...with no compensation. I don't feel I necessarily deserve such loyalty, but I'm thankful for it."

Haru halted at that. "Wh-what? I'm now a knight in your service. That's all the compensation anyone like me could want."

Makoto frowned at that. "The way you say that...'anyone like you'...you shouldn't think so little of yourself, Haru. You're a very skilled fighter and a kind person."

Haru snorted bitterly. "I kill people in exchange for gold."

"Past tense." Makoto reminded him in an airy tone. "It saddens me that bloodshed is still a part of your job, but...it's all in defense. You shouldn't put yourself down."

"You don't seem put off by it." Haru replied observantly. “The loss of life.”

Makoto nodded grimly. "It wasn’t the first time I’d seen…well, it doesn’t matter. I understand you did it to protect my life. Resenting bloodshed in that case wouldn’t be very productive.”

“I suppose not.”

“But…Haru?” Only when the assassin turned to him again did the prince continue. “You shouldn’t…what I mean is, you aren’t…just a mercenary to me. I like to…well, I like to think of you as a friend.”

“A…friend?” Haru said the word like it was foreign to him. For all intents and purposes, it was.

Makoto was blushing when he smiled then. “Yes, a friend. And I hope you’ll think of me the same way.”

Haru’s eyes locked onto the ground as a smile he couldn’t help tugged at his lips, and if the prince noticed the redness in his cheeks, he didn’t mention it.

\- - -

There was a lull in attacks, for a time.

Haru and Makoto both knew better than to let it soothe them into a false sense of security, however. Still, they chose to take advantage by getting to know each other a little better, since the atmosphere was much less tense without a constantly-present threat.

One evening after a particularly long meeting with Rei and Nagisa regarding the improvements in the trade-routes they had taken care of some weeks back, he and Haru took a stroll around the grounds. It was already dark and the twins had gone to bed...the meeting had run over their usual playtime with Makoto (it did seldom happen that way) so they were bound to be upset about it. He had no doubt he'd have to make it up to them tomorrow.

Still, he enjoyed his time with Haru...in the early morning hours or the stillness of night when no one dared ask for an audience with the prince, Haru was there. He was like an ever-present shadow...but despite that his trade taught him to lurk in the darkness, Makoto felt he only exuded warmth and light in these moments when they were alone.

“You said that you grew up on the streets…here in Iwatobi?” Makoto asked, his tone light, sensitive. He always was when it came to Haru’s job or his past.

“No, in Samezuka.” The other man clarified. He saw no reason to lie.

“You’re a refugee?” Makoto asked, turning to him in surprise. “What was it like, over there? The land, I mean…not the politics. I hear too much of that, I think.”

Haru nodded in understanding. “The kingdoms are very different. Samezuka is colder. The mountains bring snow early. And there are no oceans...the first time I saw the sea was when I crossed it to come here.”

Makoto balked. “Really? The boat of a refugee is no way to experience the ocean. I should take you sailing in one of the royal ships!”

Haru glanced over, appraising. “Nagisa says that you are afraid of the ocean.”

The prince blushed, looking down and wondering when that had even come up in conversation. “Well…no, I mean…just at night. We can make it a morning expedition. If we’re home by sunset, it won’t be a problem.”

“You don’t need to make yourself uncomfortable—”

“No! I want to.” Makoto waved off the concern. “What I mean to say is, I would like to take you to see the ocean, Haru. As it’s meant to be seen. Will you join me?”

The assassin offered a small smile, nodding in answer.

That night, as they settled in for sleep, Makoto in his bed and Haru in his chair, the assassin felt a certain curiosity nagging at him. He could hear the other man's breathing, having become accustomed to it; he knew he was not asleep yet.

"Your highness? Are you awake?" Haru asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

Makoto could be heard rolling over to face him, sheets shuffling beneath him. "Yes...is something on your mind, Haru?" He asked softly.

Haru hesitated for a moment before speaking, voice impossibly gentle. "Why are you afraid of the ocean at night?"

He heard the hitch in Makoto's breath and instantly regretted the question. The next sound he heard, though, was a tiny hum, as if he was conceding before he answered. "Years ago…my uncle and my parents were sailing in celebration of the twins' birthday...just a small getaway for them to relax and enjoy the ocean in the wake of all the obligations that come with newborn royals. So many banquets, coronations, showers...not to mention all the time my mother spent recovering with the healers. It was nearly a year after their birth before they were able to have any time to themselves."

Haru listened quietly, his sharp eyes, so accustomed to the darkness allowing him to see every wince of the prince's eyes, every melancholy smile.

"Storms move swiftly here in Iwatobi, especially on the ocean winds. They were lost at sea for three days. My uncle fell overboard and was presumed dead." He paused, taking a shuddering breath. "My parents...they became ill with pneumonia from so many nights at sea in the pouring rain. They never recovered...the sickness took them weeks later. I had just turned sixteen."

“I’m very sorry fate saw fit to take them from you so soon.” Haru said softly.

Makoto gave an agonizingly touched smile, probably thinking he couldn’t see. But the assassin could see it, even through the darkness. “Thank you, Haru. I’m only sad you were never able to meet them.”

“As am I.” The mercenary replied quietly. “Surely they must have been wonderful people to have brought someone like you into the world.”

Makoto bolted upright in bed, flustered as his cheeks turned pink. “H-Haru?”

The other man looked away, staring at the floor for a moment. “I’m going to…go patrol the halls. I’m not very tired.”

“Haru, wait—”

The assassin moved with a swift sort of grace, and in a flutter of blue-black fabric, he was out the door. The prince sighed and flopped back onto his pillows, finding he wasn’t at all tired now, either.

It only took several hours of staring at his ceiling, trying to strain his ears to hear even a hint of Haru’s movements outside (a pointless endeavor; the man was an assassin and didn’t make a single noise unless he intended to), before he eventually drifted off.

Despite the lack of restful sleep, the prince awoke before sunrise and dressed. But when he left his chambers, he found Haru in the spot he had taken to before the incident with the poison; sitting against the wall to the left of his door, already awake.

“When will I convince you to sleep in a bed?” Makoto chided in a fond sort of voice.

“When the threat to your life is gone.” Haru countered sensibly.

Makoto just shook his head, extending a hand. The assassin seemed surprised by the gesture, but took it regardless, letting the prince pull him to his feet before the man led him to the docks.

Haru was not amazed by many things, but the royal ships were certainly one of them.

There was a lane of them, gleaming in the early morning sun, majestic even with their sails closed and their decks barren. The only one abuzz was a smaller ship near the end of the line; a cogue with a single mast painted in shades of white and gold. Two-dozen crewman scurried about along the deck and the docks, the captain coming to greet them. Like everyone at the palace, he had been working for the Tachibana family for many years and seemed thrilled that the prince was willing to go out on the ships for something other than a political excursion. To journey into the ocean which was Iwatobi’s backyard, as opposed to the sea which separated it from Samezuka, was a rare occurrence for Makoto.

Rei and Nagisa brought Ren and Ran down to the water to see them off, and the prince waved enthusiastically from the deck as the ship’s sails unfurled and they headed on to the horizon. He nudged Haru until he did the same, although much less excitedly.

Once the winds were on their side, the crew settled considerably, most of them heading down into the hold to play cards and kill time once the captain relieved them. They knew it would be a short excursion, so required upkeep on the ship would be relatively minimal. Haru and Makoto stayed on the forecastle deck, watching the waves crash against the ship beneath them. The assassin gazed at each inch of water passing them by as if it were infinitely more interesting than the last, and Makoto just watched him with immense fondness in his peridot eyes.

They’d been sailing for a few hours when a call from the crow’s nest caught their attention.

“We’ve got a pod of dolphins off the port stern!”

Haru blinked, looking at Makoto. “What’s a dolphin?”

The prince looked utterly shocked, but tried to school his features immediately as not to offend him. It made sense that Haru wouldn’t know what they were; Samezuka was in the mountains and Haru grew up in poverty. He’d most likely learned to read and write out of necessity for his work, but he imagined reading for pleasure or interests beyond what was necessary was out of the question.

Instead, he smiled, taking Haru’s hands. “I’ll show you!”

He pulled the other man down the forecastle steps with him to the main deck, leaning over the rails and searching the waves. He saw a fin breach the surface of the water by the rudder and pointed, tugging on Haru’s hand. “There…dolphins.”

The assassin watched them, mesmerized. They moved as one; a single unit in multiple parts, breaking through the sapphire wake and gliding through the water, chirping playfully. It was the most graceful display he’d ever seen. He turned to Makoto, eyes alight. “They’re like water horses.”

Makoto chuckled, smiling. “I suppose they are.”

“Are they friendly?”

The prince nodded. “Yes, actually…many tales tell of sailors whose lives have been saved by wild dolphins. Legends say they’re mermaids in disguise—Haru?”

The mercenary was already peeling off his cloak, throwing it aside. Makoto caught it so it didn’t fly away in the wind, blinking away his own shock. “Haru, what are you—?”

The man ignored him, grabbing one of the ratlines and looping it around his arm before swinging over the side of the ship.

“Haru! Haru, no! That’s dangerous!” Makoto shouted, running further down the deck and clutching the cloak tightly in his hands.

Above him, the man in the crow’s nest chuckled. “Looks like we got a jumper!”

Haru swung in a graceful arc away from the ship, his free hand skirting the water so he could feel its chill. When the rope brought him back around, he let his feet light upon the hull, bracing himself perpendicular to the ship with the rope. His other hand reached down, sliding through the water again. A dolphin breached right under him, bumping his hand and sending up a sparkling, misty spray through its blowhole. Haru made a fascinated sort of noise, dipping his hand further down. The same dolphin came back for more attention, seeming to enjoy the feel of Haru’s calloused hands sliding across its slick body.

“Haru!” Makoto called, still managing to sound chiding despite how terrified he was. The first mate had rushed over to check on the situation, but since their lookout wasn’t panicking or calling a ‘man overboard’ scenario, he didn’t seem too concerned. “Haru, get back up he—”

The prince’s breath caught when he saw the other man smile up at him. It was such a truly happy, unbridled smile that it took his breath away. He couldn’t possibly refuse him something that gave him so much joy.

Haru did return to the deck after a long while, describing how the dolphins had felt, how cold the ocean was, how freeing it was to glide above the water next to them without the planks of a ship between you and the waves. Makoto listened with a fond smile as he draped the deep blue cloak over the man’s shoulders, securing it back into place. Once Haru had said all he could about the dolphins, the first mate suggested he head up to the crow’s nest for a better view of the surrounding sea. He gladly complied, traversing the ratlines with ease and taking a seat in the nest next to the lookout. He shared his telescope, letting him take in everything the ocean had to offer.

Makoto went back to the forecastle deck and stood by the captain at the helm, chatting idly with him as he watched Haru. Sometime later, the lookout pointed to a mass of dark shapes in the water quite a ways off, handing over the telescope again as he told him about the whales. Three orcas, stark black-and-white against the sapphire sea were chasing after their prey. Haru was enthralled at these so-called ‘killer-whales’, but he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they liked eating dolphins. 

The subject reminded Haru that it was after noon, so he swung back down the lines to join Makoto on the deck. They headed down into the hold’s tiny mess hall to eat, Haru telling the prince about the orcas he’d seen. Makoto commented that Haru was a natural on the lines and would probably make a very good sailor. Haru dismissed the idea immediately, stating that he didn’t trust anyone else with the prince’s security. Makoto chuckled at that, even though he was secretly very grateful.

When they returned to the deck close to an hour later, Makoto couldn’t help but notice the ominous storm clouds gathering on the horizon. He headed up to the helm to speak to the captain.

“Those just rolled in…” The older man commented, tossing his chin over his shoulder. “I’ve turned us around…we’re heading back to the palace now. If the winds are on our side, we can easily beat that storm to shore.”

But the winds were not on their side.

Makoto grew more and more anxious as the storm clouds closed in, darkening the sky around them. The wind picked up, but it was so sporadic that it hindered their progress more than it helped. When the captain started barking orders at his crew to secure the deck, the prince knew they were in danger. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder seemed to signal the skies to open up, and they did, picking up quickly from a mild drizzle to a torrential downpour.

“No…no, no…this is…it’s just like…no…”

Haru watched with a painful expression as Makoto curled in on himself, shivering and rambling under his breath. He’d never seen him look so broken.

The assassin was at a loss…he could put himself between an assailant and the prince. He could pull him to a safer location on land. But there was nothing he could do to stop the raging storm, or the crashing waves, or the debilitating fear in Makoto’s heart.

He was useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the chapter I was working on so the next one will probably be posted later today or tomorrow! Sorry for the delay, my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not kill me for the sort-of cliffhanger…I just wanted to split those chapters because JEEZ it got so long! Here is the smut I promised…you just have to wade through like 3K words of plot to get to it, sorry! It was so hard to write...since in this AU, they don't have a past together and they're both kind of introverted, it was really tough to write. Basically I need to think my AUs through a little better, clearly.

The storm raged on, battering the ship over the waves relentlessly.

“Get his majesty to cover!” Yelled the first mate, bringing Haru away from his thoughts.

Haru took Makoto’s arm, but the other man tried to pull away, petrified. “No! Not in the hold, don’t put me down there!”

“I won’t, but you need to be out of the rain at the least.” Haru reasoned, moving him to the stairs leading to the forecastle deck. Under the awning there, he wasn’t feeling as much of the rain. The assassin took a nearby rope and made a lifeline with it, tying it securely to the stairs and then to the prince himself, just above his belt. “You’ll be safer here.”

“What about you?” Makoto asked concernedly.

“I need to see if the crew requires help.”

“This is your first time sailing! They don’t need your help, just stay with—”

The ship creaked loudly as it pitched to one side, catching Haru off-guard and knocking him off his feet. Makoto dove after him, managing to snag the assassin’s arm before he slipped too far out of reach. Their hands locked on each other’s wrists, but by that time, their limbs were soaked and frigid with the rain.

The ship was nearly on its side as the prince clung to his arm, and he saw the man wince at the pull on his waist, the rope digging into his middle. Haru let go, and with just Makoto’s grip, he began sliding until the man had dropped him altogether.

“HARU!” Makoto shrieked, trying pointlessly to lunge and catch him. Still, he slipped free, sliding along the slick wood of the deck and into the second set of stairs leading to the forecastle deck. He grunted on impact before gaining his footing long enough to grip the wood tightly. The prince was clawing at the ropes around his waist, trying to get free.

“Mako, stop!” Haru shouted, holding out an arm to halt him. The ship began righting itself, making it easier to stand. “Stay there! Do not untie those ropes, for anything!”

Makoto cringed, but nodded, slumping against the stairs and clutching the wooden beams tightly. He watched in agony as Haru held the rails along the side of the ship and made his way under the mast where the first mate stood, checking the life-lines and looking up worriedly. The sail was hanging half-open, half-wrapped along the yardarm.

“What’s wrong with the sail?” Haru asked over the roar of wind.

“There’s a snag in the line! If we can’t get that sail wrapped, the mast will crack!” The sailor bellowed.

“Show me where.” Haru shouted.

The sailor blinked at him, but eventually conceded, pointing upward. It was barely visible under the cloud-darkened through the sheets of rain. “That one right there…it’s tangled up along the sail. It needs to be cut loose so we can tie her up.”

Haru nodded. “Have your men ready to pull the sail closed.”

“You can’t possibly—hey, wait!”

But the assassin was already running straight for the ratlines, grabbing one of the ropes tied to the crow’s nest and using it to steady his climb. His feet slipped on the wet wood, so he was forced to climb mostly with the equally wet rope. He wrapped it around his hand so he couldn’t slide down, then ascended as quickly as he could. The waves were relentless, whipping the ship left and right and swinging Haru like a pendulum. When the next wave sent him careening back toward the mast, he used the momentum to flip up onto the yardarm, discarding the rope in favor of unsheathing one of his daggers. 

He lunged across the sail to the rope in question, tugging at it uselessly before slicing it free in one swipe with his masterfully-sharpened blades. He grabbed what remained of the rope, waiting until the men had heaved the sail shut to tie it off. He was no expert at knots, but he knew enough to keep someone tied up and that should’ve sufficed for the time.

Haru sheathed his dagger, edging back toward the mast, where the life-lines still dangled. The ship was much steadier now that the wind wasn’t having her way, but the waves were still just as brutal. Haru’s back bumped into the thick wood of the mast just as the waves pitched the ship toward starboard, and he barely grabbed the rope in time before he was flying off of the yardarm and toward the sea. He wrapped the cord around his arm so it wouldn’t slip, but when he ran out of rope and it snapped tight, he grunted in pain at the pull it caused on his shoulder and wrist.

When the waves settled again, he went swinging back over the ship and released the rope, landing and rolling across the deck with a clatter. He could barely hear Makoto screaming his name again over the roar of the rain, but suddenly he was grabbed from behind and hauled back toward the forecastle deck. Makoto pulled him under the stairs, re-securing his ropes along the beams and tying one to the shorter man as well.

“Haru…are you all right?”

The assassin groaned, sitting up and cradling his arm. It didn’t feel broken, but he had definitely sprained something. “Yes, I’m fine…”

“Do you…do you think they’ll be able to get us home now?” Makoto asked, worry evident in his tone. The crew was still frantically darting about the ship, the captain and first mate yelling orders over the wind.

“Once the storm clears. They can’t steer us in this.” Haru told him. The prince looked terrified, so the assassin placed his good hand on his shoulder. “Mako…I would imagine you employ the best sailors in Iwatobi. They will get us home.”

The words were comforting, but they did nothing to quell the prince’s fear.

\- - -

Hours passed before the storm cleared and several more before the crew managed to get them back to the castle. By then, it was past midnight and Makoto insisted on being brought to his room, as he had no obvious injuries to attend to. Haru was reluctant, but when the prince promised he would see a doctor in the morning, he conceded.

Nagisa and Rei had fallen asleep in the main hall worriedly awaiting their return, but Haru left them there, his only concern being Makoto. He had calmed down from a wild panic, but by the time Haru got Makoto back to his room, he was still shivering violently, eyes wide and trained on the far wall. He’d never seen him took scared, even when he'd been attacked by numerous assassins.

Stripping out of their sopping wet clothes was a pain, but thankfully one of the maids was still awake and brought them dry towels and robes. He felt vulnerable without his garb…with its hidden blades and lock-picks sewn into the seams in case of emergency. However, once he was out of his soaked clothing and the maid had started a roaring fire for them in the hearth on the far wall, Makoto stopped shivering, and that made him feel better in its own way.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel like this was not his territory. He was a killer. He provided security, not comfort.

"I don't know...how to protect you from this." Haru admitted softly, eyes downcast as he sat on the bed where the other man lay.

Makoto, who hadn’t spoken since dismissing the maid, let out something between a laugh and a sob, throwing himself at Haru and wrapping his arms around him. The assassin was taken aback, hands held up in confusion for a few moments. The other man didn’t move away, so he gingerly lowered his hands to the prince’s shoulders. When Makoto practically melted into the embrace, Haru slid his arms around his back, holding him close.

He leaned down, murmuring against his ear. "I don't know how to fight your fear. I can't kill a storm, or the sea, or the darkness. But I swear that I will never let anything hurt you, so long as I can help it."

The hand on Haru's back slid up into his hair where the prince clutched at it like a life-line.

"But you can...and you do...I've never felt safer than I do when I'm with you." He pulled back to look into Haru's eyes, deep blue and shining in the light of the fire.

The assassin opened his mouth to respond, only to stop when Makoto's lips met his. His eyes widened in shock, but Makoto's were already closed in front of him.

The kiss was chaste and timid, yet determined...so like Makoto. Haru let himself surrender to it, returning it with fervor, and the prince hummed in a pleased manner against his mouth. Determination turned to desperation as Makoto’s tongue slid along Haru’s lips and the assassin parted them willingly. Seconds became minutes as they kissed in a needy haze. Makoto had no formal experience and Haru’s only practice with the subject had come from the less-than-savory portions of his job…but they made it work, letting their desire for each other lead them where they wanted to go.

Haru suddenly didn’t feel as annoyed to be in this little bit of clothing, because Makoto could undo the knot around his waist and rid him of the robe easily. Haru did the same for him, sliding the fabric from the other man’s shoulders until it pooled on the mattress. When they parted for air, he paused for a moment to take him in. The prince was gorgeous; broad-shouldered and well-toned with a natural tan that covered nearly every inch of him.

Makoto blushed under Haru’s keen eyes, closing the distance between them again. He worked his mouth over the assassin’s neck as he pressed into him until the other man’s back fell to the mattress, his head propped up on the pillows. Makoto dipped down over him and kissed across his neck, noticing a ridge of scar tissue just under his jawline. When he swiped his tongue over it, the other man shivered. He kissed over his collarbone, finding another line of scarring. He gave his tongue’s attention to that one as well, and every other inch of marred skin on Haru’s torso. He was saddened by just how much there was; mostly faint pink or white lines, faded with time. Still, to know that those were once where a rope had bound him too tightly or a blade had raked across his skin…it pained him, and he couldn’t help but try to kiss them all away.

Haru still tasted faintly like the ocean, but it didn’t put Makoto off…somehow, it suited Haru. The salty scent of the sea in his hair and those eyes…an ocean of blue he would gladly be swept up in. But it seemed like Haru was the one swept up in him, now, lightly crooning under the touch of his tongue, his fingers gripping tightly at the prince’s biceps. Still, he took his time, let his hands wander across the ridges of Haru’s ribcage, over the curve of his hips, down his thighs. His mouth trailed lower, kissing across the vee of his hipbones. His tongue found another scar, this one on the inside of his right thigh. Haru’s hips jumped and he made a small noise that Makoto thought was rather unlike him.

He didn’t dislike it, though…in fact, he made it his goal to hear more of those noises from the usually quiet man. Haru instincts, however, remained intact despite the ecstasy of the feeling…what sounds he did make remained caught in his throat or muffled behind his bottom lip as he worried at it with his teeth. Eventually, though, it became harder for him to control his voice and he scrambled to haul Makoto up, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. The prince hummed contentedly into his mouth, letting his fingers trail over the spots his lips had now abandoned.

The muscles of Haru’s stomach leapt when Makoto’s hand splayed over his abdomen, but when it drifted lower, his hips jumped again, grinding up against Makoto’s. For a moment, they both saw sparks, and Makoto felt a low groan bubble out of his throat. He slotted himself against the other man, their groins sliding together just so. Haru’s head fell back on the pillows when he felt the prince’s hand wrap around both of their cocks, his palm large enough that his fingers touched even holding them both. The noise Haru made at that was a little less reserved, but it was nothing compared to what came out of his mouth when Makoto started moving.

Makoto leaned down to capture Haru’s lips again, swallowing down every beautiful sound and muffling his own as he sped up, grinding his hips to match the pace of his own hand. His thumb dragged along the tip of Haru’s cock and then his own, smearing the pre-come he found there. Haru writhed underneath him with a desperate whine, hips bucking into the sensation.

The prince pulled away from Haru’s mouth just to breathe, and it left the assassin gasping for air under him. They were finally moving in time, now…a steady, rolling cadence of push and pull as Haru let Makoto take him apart and somehow, in the process, it put him back together. 

Minutes were counted in breaths and thrusts and hitched moans, and Makoto didn’t care how long they spent like that. Every second of it was perfect, and he watched every change on Haru’s face…expressions he’d never before seen grace those lovely features. He couldn’t look away.

Haru stiffened under him and it only spurred Makoto on. He swirled his thumb along the heads of their cocks, then pumped once, twice more and Haru was gone, shivering as he came with a long, gasping moan. Makoto didn’t last much longer, shuddering in his release as he continued to work Haru through his own. They panted against each other’s mouths for a long moment, content to just feel for the moment, the beauty of this closeness, of the other’s presence, and after today, after all they’d been through, really…of simply being alive.

After a long moment, Makoto rolled off to one side, finding one of the robes to clean them off with. He tossed it aside once they were both a bit cleaner, sliding back over to the middle of the bed. Haru made to sit up, but the assassin found himself wrapped up in Makoto’s arms, pulled into the curve of his body as the other man’s breathing slowly regulated. He sighed contentedly against Haru’s ear, nuzzling into his hair. He surmised it was the prince’s way of telling him not to go to his chair tonight, but to remain there instead, with him.

Haru’s final thought before allowing sleep to take him was that the prince had finally gotten him to willingly sleep in a bed…and he couldn’t think of a better place from which to protect Makoto than right by his side.

\- - -

The next morning, Haru woke before the dawn, reluctantly rolling out of bed and away from the warmth he’d enjoyed through the night. Prince Makoto seemed as if he ran a very informal household, especially since Rei and Nagisa apparently shared the room just down the hall…but regardless, he didn’t want any unnecessary attention brought to the situation. He redressed and slipped outside the door, taking his old spot on the floor in the hallway instead of in the chair he’d grown accustomed to.

He did it less to avoid suspicion and more to prevent anyone from interrupting Makoto’s sleep.

An hour after sunrise, his concern was proven justified when one of the castle messengers came to see the prince. The assassin put himself between the man and the door, glaring pointedly at him.

“Urge—ah, urgent message for the prince, Sir Haruka.” The man stammered.

“Prince Makoto is recovering and not to be disturbed.” Haru told him.

The man frowned. “Yes, I understand there was a storm at sea and the prince needs his rest, but there is an urgent matter which he must be advised of.”

“You may advise him of it when he is feeling well.” Haru said, his tone icy.

The glare the assassin was sending him had the man backing away unconsciously. “If I could just speak to him for but a moment…”

“Are you aware of the parameters of my job?” Haru asked.

The man blinked. “Uh…yes?”

“And they are?”

“Gu-guard the prince, protect his life with your own...ensure his safety and well-being…” The man shivered when Haruka raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. “…even if it means sacrificing your own life, or ending another’s.”

“You can see my concern when one of his majesty’s own household insists upon disturbing him when his well-being is at stake…” Haru trailed off suggestively. “I will put myself between _any_ threat to Prince Makoto. You understand, don’t you?”

The man gulped, nodding rapidly. “Of…of course. I will come back when the prince has recovered.”

He scuttled away without another word, but after that, Haru was too antsy to sit. Instead, he paced a few feet from the door, glaring at anyone who passed him in the hall and so much as glanced at Makoto’s door.

It was nearly noon when he heard the other man stir. At first, he heard a groggy call of his name, muffled by the door between them. Soon enough, though, the door swung open and he turned to see the prince, whose concerned expression instantly melted into a smile.

“Mako. Are you all right? You look…better.” He looked positively radiant, was how he looked. His hair tousled from the night’s activities, slight flush on his cheeks, eyes bright and not at all fearful. The effect of hours at sea in the pouring rain seem to have been completely burned away by the roaring fire and good company.

Haru couldn’t have been more grateful.

Makoto didn’t respond, merely glanced left and right down the hall before taking Haru’s hands into his own, pulling him into the room with a sheepish, but suggestive grin.

Haru smiled in return, going without complaint and locking the door behind them.

\- - -

In Samezuka’s palace, King Rin was implementing his plan. He’d stopped sending assassins, hoping it would quell Iwatobi’s suspicions by the time he arrived for the negotiations. The arrangements were made, now he just needed to move his pieces into play, and had called a meeting with Nitori and the captain of the guard to do just that.

“The messenger has been sent…I want as little notice as possible. The prince has stretched his army thin as it is. Better that we come when he isn’t prepared for us.” Rin stood, a hard look on his face. “We leave at dawn.”

Seijuurou frowned grimly, trying to hide it. This was not going to end well for either side.

“Captain…you are to remain here to look after the castle and the princess in my absence, until I call upon you. Nitori, you will accompany me across the sea.”

“Y-yes, my lord!” The shorter boy stammered, standing at attention.

“And your armies, sire?” The captain asked.

“I will bring a small convoy; not enough to arouse suspicion. It is imperative that the prince dies first.” Rin told him.

Seijuurou nodded in understanding. “Of course, your majesty.”

“Now leave us, Captain. I have important details to discuss with my convoy.” Rin said, waving him off dismissively.

“Yes, your grace.” The man bowed, backing out of the room swiftly. He hoped the king never caught on that he only used that particular term ironically, because it didn’t fit Rin at all.

He went immediately to the princess, wanting to give her the news, even if her brother wanted to keep her sheltered from all of this. He was greeted in a much less violent manner this time; he knocked, entering after her reply of “Come in”.

She must have been expecting Nitori, because when she saw the other man, she sat up on her bed where she’d been doodling in a bored manner. “Captain Seijuurou…”

“I bring news.” He said, his voice gentle, as if the news could possibly have been made any better by it.

“All right…”

"Your brother is leaving for Iwatobi come the dawn." Seijuurou told her grimly.

Kou couldn't help the way her breath caught. "So then...do you think he intends to start his war?"

The captain gave the slightest of sighs. "I do."

"Iwatobi will be decimated."

"They have the oceans on their side." Seijuurou responded doubtfully. "Their military may be inferior, but Prince Makoto does have master tacticians advising him. Your brother is too proud for that. He lets his anger rule him."

Kou clutched her hand to her chest, willing herself to be strong. "So...you'll be leaving soon, then."

It wasn't a question. The man answered anyway. "I'm not sure. I've been ordered to stay here and ensure your safety, for now. But after the war starts..."

"You'll be called away."

Seijuurou nodded. "Most likely."

Kou hardly stifled a sob, throwing herself into the captain's arms and burying her face in his chest. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her despite his surprise at the gesture.

"I don't want you to leave." She cried, knowing how childish she sounded.

"I don't want to go..." He replied softly, not caring how petulant it was, either.

"You must promise to return to me. It's an order." She told him, her voice authoritative, even if she didn't feel it.

"I swear it, Princess. On my life."

\- - -

Makoto and Haru remained locked in the prince’s bedroom for the entire day, the latter only sneaking out long enough to get them food before returning behind those closed doors. Few people even tried to bother them…Makoto drifted in and out throughout the day, and it just so happened when Nagisa and Rei came by with the twins, he had already dozed off. Haru actually gave them an apology, as opposed to the icy glare and thinly-veiled threats he had thrown at every messenger and housekeeper who had knocked on the door, and told them to try back in the evening. When they came by again later as promised, Haru simply didn’t come to the door, because he and Makoto were otherwise occupied. Perhaps the muffled sounds coming from inside were enough to drive them away, but they didn’t knock more than once.

Makoto slept well into the evening, but awoke just after midnight. He was tossing and turning fitfully before the nightmare awoke him, but Haru was already up, watching him with concern and a gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder. The prince muffled a sob into the other man’s chest just to hear his heart beating, see that he was alive and not swallowed by the tides like his uncle had been all those years ago.

Haru gave him every possible comfort he could provide and eventually the prince found sleep again.

The assassin himself spent most of the night watching the other, making sure he wasn’t disturbed by any more nightmares. He found an hour or so of sleep for himself just before the dawn.

The next morning, Makoto managed to get dressed and have breakfast without being disturbed, mostly due to Haru’s presence and avoiding the main halls. Haru was relieved that the prince seemed perfectly healthy, not showing any signs of an onset of illness from the storm. He brought him to the healers anyway, but Makoto apparently only agreed so that Haru could get his arm looked at, since he’d been favoring the other and the prince had noticed.

The healer wrapped Haru’s arm and told him to go easy on it, but that it was nothing more than a strain. Makoto was released with a diagnosis of perfect health, but he was told to drink plenty of tea and citrus juice in the coming days just to be careful. With that, the two men left, Makoto hoping to track down Rei and Nagisa, as well as the twins.

They didn’t get two steps into the main hall before they were accosted by one of the messengers…the same one Haru had threatened just days before.

“Your majesty!” He piped up, scuttling over. “I’m so sorry…it seems there’s been a terrible miscommunication. While you were at sea, we received word that the councils would be meeting to discuss possible reopening of the trade routes.” The man glared in Haru’s direction, but the prince didn’t seem to notice. “Today.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up, both in joy and possibly panic. “That’s…wonderful news! Have they already begun negotiations?”

“No, sire…they await your arrival in the throne room…”

“Right now?” Makoto asked breathlessly.

“Yes, my lord. At this very moment.”

“Well then I’ll see to them at once.” Makoto replied determinedly as he headed down the staircase toward the throne room. Haru followed swiftly behind, never more than two paces behind the prince.

“But, sire…there’s something else…”

Makoto didn’t hear him: he was too busy rushing to the throne room. He hated to be late for anything…manners were important to him, and it would hardly look responsible for him to be late to a meeting of this magnitude.

They entered from the back of the room, passing the ornate, symbolic chair as he headed right to the Samezuka council. Rei and Nagisa were both already there. He shook the hand of the nearest councilmember, slightly shorter than the prince himself, though much older.

“Welcome…thank you so much for coming. I hope you will forgive my lateness…I was not aware of this meeting until moments ago. I’m afraid I was away from the palace for a time.” Makoto explained. “I must also apologize for the increased security. We’ve had to take a few precautions in light of recent events…”

“And what events might those be?” Another voice echoed through the hall.

Heads bowed everywhere as the owner of that snide remark made his way into the room up the center aisle between the two councils.

Haru took in the reaction of the crowd for only a moment before turning to stare at this newcomer. Somehow…he was familiar, as if they’d met before. As he watched him, it struck him suddenly. He had not seen all of his face…but he had seen his eyes. Heard his voice. Recognized his posture, the way he moved, even in the darkness of that night. He knew this man.

“You…” Haru growled, stepping in between Makoto and the newcomer. His fists clenched at his sides as he leveled a stare on those uncaring, familiar eyes.

Makoto balked at Haru’s reaction, understanding he was protective but also worried that he would offend the other man. “You know King Rin Matsuoka?”

“The king?” Haru blinked, still no inflection in his tone

“Yes, Haru…this is the king of Samezuka.” Makoto told him slowly, eyes darting between the two men. He had not seen Rin in many years, but he knew that burgundy hair and those cruel eyes anywhere.

That this was the king of Samezuka explained a fair bit. Still, the assassin didn’t care about the man’s title. He only knew him for one thing.

“This is the man who hired me to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I didn't want to end it there but it was too dramatic to resist. I apologize for the cliffhanger! Last chapter upcoming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion!
> 
> Please please please don't hate me for how evil Rin is about to be. This is an AU. I don't actually hate him. I promise I'll write him super awesome in my next fic to make up for this. I just...I apologize in advance.

_“This is the man who hired me to kill you.”_

Everyone stood in stunned silence for several moments before the prince finally spoke.

“He…you… _what_?” Makoto stammered, dumbfounded.

“Yes, and a fine job you’re doing…killing all the _other_ assassins, maybe.” Rin quipped. “Did Prince Perfect here really burrow himself that deeply under your skin? Crack into that heart of ice I’m sure an assassin like you has to have?”

“Be quiet.” Haru growled, his tone low, but sharp. There was an audible gasp from what few onlookers they had. No one talked to King Rin like that and lived.

The burgundy-haired man just raised his eyebrows, amused. “Well…it sounds like he _does_ have you quite whipped…if not very well-trained. Put him back on his leash, would you, Makoto?”

The prince just balked, stuttering. He didn’t know where to start. "Rin...I know our kingdoms haven't always been the best of friends...but I still considered you my ally."

"Ally?" Rin balked. "We have never been allies. You have been a thorn in my side. Nothing more than an obstacle keeping me from ruling Iwatobi."

“You would have Mako killed for your own selfish gain and you expect to be shown respect?” Haru spat venomously, not even catching himself using the nickname in front of others. “I suggest that you turn around and leave the way you came swiftly or I’ll paint the walls with your blood.”

Another gasp as Rin’s lips twisted into a sneer. He apparently wasn’t having fun anymore.

“I have no intention of leaving without what I’ve come for.” The king snarled.

“What is it…that you want?” Rei asked from his spot to the left of the throne, catching the attention of the others. Nagisa clung to his hand in nervous anticipation.

Rin smirked, pointing at Makoto in a dramatic gesture. “Your prince’s lovely head on a platter.”

Haru snapped, lunging from where he stood and pulling out two of his daggers. Rin seemed unconcerned, however, merely stepping back and crossing his arms.

Everything happened in a blur: Makoto reached out for Haru, trying to stop him, but Haru’s speed had him nearly on top of Rin within seconds. He halted suddenly, however, as something like the crack of a whip rang through the hall. Another sharp sound cut through the air and Haru snarled as he was pulled away from his quarry, two black cords wrapped around his wrists. The force of the pull knocked his blades to the floor and they scattered across the marble.

From the shadows of the pillars lining the throne room, four cloaked figures emerged, two of which were holding the bolas on wire that held Haru's wrists. The other two moved too swiftly to follow as they dispatched the two soldiers by the doors of the hall to the screams of the onlookers.

The assassin looked panicked for a moment, thrashing to get free and back to Makoto's side. He was completely unguarded now and it was all his own doing.

Rin laughed at his struggling, an infuriating lack of space between them. "Look familiar? When I realized you had to have betrayed me, I had members of my court do a little digging. We had to go very deep...but we found the organization that trained you, _Haruka Nanase_.”

Haru’s eyes narrowed. He must have dug _very_ deep. Makoto and the palace guard were the first people he’d shared his full name with in years.

“Yes...I found out all about you. Such a lovely, secretive organization, the Brotherhood...that is, until you wave gold in front of them." Rin boasted.

Of course...Haru recognized those red and black cloaks anywhere, trimmed in gleaming white. The symbol of the Brotherhood, which had trained him when he was just a boy. He had defected long ago, and wore a color opposite them as to never be mistaken as being a part of their dishonorable practices.

"I surmised the best way to have you killed was to call on the people who taught you everything you know." Rin goaded.

"Your majesty!" The eldest of the Samezuka council spoke up, drawing the attention of the room. "As you know, we respect your position and the crown...but we simply cannot condone this! You speak of assassination…of war!"

"A war?" Rin scoffed, snapping his fingers. The assassins who were not holding Haru closed in on the council, brandishing their blades. "Don't flatter Iwatobi. This is a slaughter."

"Rin, please!" Makoto called desperately. "No more of this pointless bloodshed! I'll surrender the crown, there's no need for more people to die."

Rin turned to him, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Makoto...you're even more spineless than I took you for. It's no fun if you surrender."

Haru snorted, catching the king's attention.

"Something funny?" He drawled.

"Just you." Haru looked up at him with a defiant gleam in his eyes. "You call him spineless, but you're the one hiring assassins to do your dirty work."

Rin snarled. "Coming from the turncoat assassin now defending him. You're only bitter because I've beaten you at your own game."

"You are right about the Brotherhood teaching me.” Haru still didn't seem too concerned. “But…they didn't teach me _everything_ I know."

The assassin lunged up, knocking his skull into the king's chin. He yelped and fell back as the other mercenaries closed in to defend him. Haru twirled his wrists, grabbing at the cables attached to the bolas and yanking hard. The assassins holding them lurched forward, losing their footing long enough for Haru to reel them in with a graceful turn. Another yank and they were within combat range.

He ducked under a strike from the figure to his right, going for his daggers. By the time he stood again, he had his largest blade in hand, blocking a swing from the man on his left. The one on his right lunged and he side-stepped them, dropping his blade from his right hand to catch it in his left. He swung his right arm once, twice, three times, looping the cable if the bola around the assailant's neck and pulling hard. A sickening crack resounded and the first figure dropped to the floor dead, his neck broken.

Haru crouched under another strike from the second man, whipping his left hand out until the bola cable snaked around his attacker's legs. He stood and pulled, knocking his opponent off his feet. He didn't even pause before falling to a knee and plunging his knife into the man's chest. The blade stuck into the leather, so he didn't bother pulling it out; he grabbed for his second large blade, cutting through the cables swiftly to free himself before his hand shot out. The dagger went flying, followed by several of his smaller blades sailing through the air right after it. The third and fourth assassins, who'd been headed right for the prince, dropped dead when the knives found their marks.

Haru turned to regard Rin, but as he did, he was accosted on either side by the king's own guards. He swore he heard Makoto calling his name in distress as he fell to a knee before the king, two spears at his neck.

"Now look at you...all out of blades and nowhere to go." Rin cooed in a cocky tone.

Haru wasn't even panting, showing no sign of fatigue. He gave no warning before he was on his feet again, barely flinching when the spears dug into the flesh of his shoulders. He gripped the handle of one, spinning away from the other as he wrenched the first away from its wielder. He turned with lightning speed, lodging the head of the spear into the gap at the neck of the armor. He gracefully dodged the second spear as it came arcing down toward him, gripping the shaft and palm-striking it so hard it snapped. He lunged at the second guard with the broken end of the spear, shoving the blade into the open face of his helmet.

He spun quickly, launching himself at Rin. A sweep of his leg sent the man to his knees and he was behind him instantly, one hand on his chin and the other in his hair.

“You gloat about blades...you think that I can’t kill you with my bare hands?” Haru growled, his grip tightening.

“Haru, stop!” Mako cried, scrambling to get around the bodies of the enemies littered before him.

“This man tried to kill you.” Haru reasoned, his voice only bordering its usual calm.

“He still deserves a fair trial, and he should have to answer for what he’s done…but not like this.” Makoto said.

“A fair trial?” Rin scoffed. “And where would this _fair trial_ take place? In your own courts? I’d rather the assassin snap my neck, at least the process wouldn’t be dragged out.”

“Don’t press your luck.” Haru snapped coldly, but he didn’t make a move; he wouldn’t unless Makoto gave him the order.

“I don’t believe in luck, assassin. Did you think I would not come prepared?” Rin gloated.

“Your assassins and guards are dead.” Haru spat.

“My soldiers are not.” He smirked, letting out a loud, distinctive whistle. The moment the doors opened, Haru glanced in their direction and Rin seized the opportunity. He took out his own hidden blade and turned to strike, but Haru was quick enough to jump back to avoid it, his shin receiving only a shallow slice. Unfortunately it meant he had released his grip on Rin.

The king scrambled to his feet and ran for the doors, his elite military guard blocking the path the moment he passed them. He would continue on foot until he reached the castle gates, where Nitori awaited him with a group of horses and several more guardsman.

Haru stood before the line of guards, lacking his blades but ready to face them regardless.

“Haru, don’t.” Makoto called, effectively halting him for the second time. “Allow these men to leave with Samezuka’s council. There is no solution to this which does not require more bloodshed.”

“Nor will there be if you let him leave!” Haru argued despite himself. He would follow Makoto’s order, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t question it. Not when the man’s life was on the line.

“It will take him days to reach Samezuka and the rest of his armies. We will bolster our defenses in that time.” The prince replied wearily. Even he knew his armies didn’t stand a chance against Rin’s head-on.

The council paused at the doorway with the guards overseeing them. The eldest man who had stood up to Rin spoke. “We will attempt to convince the king to abandon this path, Prince Makoto. You have our word that we will try our very best to prevent a war.”

Makoto nodded slowly, waving a hand to dismiss them. With that, they were gone…but the tension in the room did not diminish. The prince made his way to the throne before collapsing into it, his head in his hand. Everyone looked on in understanding…this man now had the weight of an entire kingdom’s fate on his shoulders and had narrowly escaped death. Allowing him a moment to collect himself was not unheard of.

Still, the Iwatobi council looked on anxiously, Nagisa continuing to hold Rei’s hand like a lifeline nearer to the throne. Haru stayed where he was by the doors, certain that the prince wanted nothing to do with him right now.

Not after the truth had been revealed.

After a long moment of silence, it was Rei who broke it. “Sir Haruka…will you please call in the nearest guards to take care of these bodies?”

“I can do it.” Haru countered softly, used to having to do his own dirty work.

“No…have the guards do it. Have Captain Sasabe check on Lady Amakata and the twins. Haru…you, Nagisa and Rei will accompany me to the War Room. The council is dismissed.” Makoto spoke up, his voice shaking. It broke the assassin’s heart.

Regardless, the order was obeyed. Guards were called in, the council were transported to a safer location within the castle and the remaining three of Makoto’s court followed the prince to the War Room. He usually didn’t refer to it as such; it had an array of maps and displays, so he liked to call it the Map Room…but today, there was no denying what the room’s purpose was.

Makoto still wore a grave expression as he paced around the center table, a topographic representation of the two kingdoms with various moving pieces representing troops. One did not need to understand military tactics to know the odds were not in their favor.

“Perhaps if we use the sea to blockade them…” Makoto murmured, his fingertips skirting across the display.

“Mako…” Nagisa said in a piteous, understanding tone. He knew it was tearing the other man up inside that it had come to war. After so many years of preventing it, it was finally here, and he didn’t know if he could handle it.

“If I may, your highness.” Rei spoke, finally releasing Nagisa’s hand to adjust his spectacles. “If you would indulge me.”

“You are my advisor, Rei.” Makoto told him, his voice broken. “I will always listen.”

"Then you should get me your fastest messenger hawk and a quill." Rei said, looking determinedly at the prince. "We're going to end this war before it even begins."

\- - -

Rei assured the others that he had a plan. If successful, it would prevent the war from ever happening by essentially executing a quick and effective coup…the only problem being, they had no guarantee it would work.

So, they waited. Once the hawks were sent, he insisted everyone head to their chambers for the night. They likely wouldn’t hear back for several days. No one was really content to wait that long, but it wasn’t as if they had a choice.

Haru was far too anxious to rest. He paced the prince’s room methodically until Makoto finally coaxed him into the bed. Even there he didn’t relax; choosing instead to sit up with his back on the headboard and his eyes scanning from the balcony window to the door…balcony, door, balcony, door…

“You aren’t sleeping.” Makoto accused softly.

“How am I supposed to manage that?” Haru asked, voice gentle despite how on edge he was.

“You can’t protect me if you’re falling asleep during the day.”

“I can’t protect you if I fall asleep now.”

“I don’t think King Rin is foolish enough to send anyone now…he’s on the run.”

A pause, then Haru spoke again. “Tell me honestly...do you resent me?”

Makoto turned over to look at him. “Of course not…what would I resent you for?”

Acting out the way he did, slaughtering all those people in his throne room, trying to kill King Rin right in front of the councils…it was all a start. But mostly, it was just the single, most important thing. “For lying to you. About why I was here.”

Makoto shook his head with a tender smile. “You didn’t lie to me. You told me the truth…that you didn’t have a sponsor paying you to protect me, and that you had decided to on your own.”

“But I never told you why I originally came here.”

“It’s all water under the bridge.” Makoto said easily. “Whether you came here on your own, or because someone hired you, or because you were told to take my life or protect it…it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you stayed because you wanted to, and you chose to put your life before mine with nothing to gain from it.”

“I have gained everything from it.” Haru told him softly, fingers caressing the prince’s shoulder.

Makoto smiled at that, blush tinging his cheeks. “I believe I can say the same.” He slid his arms around the other man’s middle, pulling him back down onto the bed. “Come on, now. At least try to get some sleep. Rei has assured me his plan will prevent a war if it succeeds, so there should be nothing for you to worry about.”

Haru nodded hesitantly, moving into Makoto’s embrace and laying his head on his chest. He had never grown up with friends, or parents or anything beyond the loneliness of the streets and a brotherhood of killers…but he was certain, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was what love felt like.

\- - -

King Rin paced the forecastle of his ship, pushing over tables and knocking scrolls and parchments to the floor in his anger. “How could this have happened?!”

Nitori had seen his king angry before, but never like this. He was positively seething. “I don’t…I’m not sure, my Lord. You said that he killed every one of your assassins?”

“All of them! In addition to my two strongest guards. And _Makoto_ …” His teeth went to grinding at the very name out of his lips. “Makoto, in all his righteousness, he wouldn’t let the assassin kill me. Wanted to gloat as he paraded me in front of a court so my sentence could be handed down _fairly_.”

Nitori would never tell his king, but he was grateful for the prince’s mercy. “What…what will you do, my Lord?”

“We will return to Samezuka, I will gather my armies and then we will destroy Iwatobi. I’ll burn it to the ground if I need to.” Rin snarled. “So long as I get to see the prince scream his last inside the flames.”

Nitori was positive his king was beyond help now. There was nothing to do but watch as he went about his destructive path, and the boy only prayed the king would not succumb to the destruction himself.

\- - -

Seijuurou was more than a little surprised to hear the shrill cry of an Iwatobi messenger hawk overhead several days after his king’s departure. He glanced up from his post in the courtyard, holding out an arm for the creature. King Rin favored crows, so he knew it was one of their neighboring kingdom's...the blue and gold ribbon along its harness confirmed that.

The bird landed on the captain's gauntlet and he took the rolled up parchment from its back before releasing it, ushering it toward the aviary. He clutched the scroll tightly as he headed inside for one of the more private rooms; the eyes of his soldiers were on him here, and watched the hawk and their captain curiously.

Once he had locked himself in the War Room, Seijuurou looked at the scroll. It was tied with a red ribbon: a symbol of an urgent matter concerning war. It was wax-sealed and bore the symbol of the Kingdom of Iwatobi.

He opened it hastily and began to read.

Seijuurou continued to stare at the slip of paper, as if reading it again for the hundredth time was going to reveal some kind of hidden message.

He honestly wasn’t so sure that was a farfetched notion.

Perhaps it was a test from the king himself...ensuring he was loyal. Even if it did hold the seal of Iwatobi's crown, who was to say King Rin hadn’t managed to take Makoto’s ring to accomplish it? Perhaps the prince was already dead.

He snuck down to the libraries to do some research before acting. It took quite a bit of digging, but he eventually found some of the older peace treaties in the archives. Sure enough, the signature matched.

This was truly from Prince Makoto.

And the message...the message was like manna from heaven.

He rushed to the princess’s tower, taking the steps two at a time until he was panting at the landing and shoving his key into the lock. The girl seemed startled at his hasty entrance, jumping to her feet from her bed, where she had been reading.

"Captain!" Kou assumed the worse. "Have you received your orders?"

“I need to ask you something, Princess.” He panted out, shaking his head.

“Anything, Seijuurou.”

“If…there were a way…for your brother to be brought to justice for his crimes. He wouldn’t be killed; I wouldn’t allow it. But…to serve penance for all the wrongs he has done…” The man watched her face carefully, but it revealed nothing. “If I could ensure these things…would you want me to do it?”

“Would he…be safe?”

“No more in danger than you in this tower, my lady.”

"And the war...it would be prevented?"

"Undoubtedly."

"You would stay?"

"For as long as you would have me, princess."

Kou gave a resolute nod. “Then yes.”

Seijuurou sighed, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He held out a hand for her. “If that is the case…then I would request that my lady join me in the throne room.”

Kou looked at him with hope shining in her eyes, but there was doubt still lingering there.

“I would like you to leave this tower with me, princess…with never any intention of returning to it.”

Kou took his hand and didn’t look back.

\- - -

King Rin’s ship arrived in the early evening two days later. He didn’t expect a caravan to greet him, as he’d brought his own along with him for security. But he especially did not anticipate the captain of his guard to be among the welcoming committee.

“Captain Seijuurou…you’ve left your post to welcome me home?” Rin asked sardonically. “I’m unsure if I should be flattered or irritated.”

“I’m afraid neither emotion quite suits the situation, your grace.” And there it was again, that tongue-in-cheek title he only used when mocking the man. “King Rin, you are under arrest for crimes against the crown of Iwatobi, treason and egregious cruelty toward the citizens of Samezuka. You will be tried in a court of law, where you will answer for the years of tyranny you have inflicted upon your people.”

“You… _what_?” Rin snarled, outraged at the audacity. He made to approach the man, only to have two of his own guards shackle his wrists.

Seijuurou turned to the guards accompanying the king. “I understand your loyalty is to the crown. Make no mistake that I have no intention of taking King Rin’s position. With the king’s abdication, Princess Kou will lead in his place.”

From the carriage behind him, the beautiful young woman stepped out into view.

“S-sister?!” Rin balked.

“You do not have the right to call me that.” The girl said, willing her voice not to waver. “I am honored and humbled to accept the responsibilities of the crown with my brother’s inability to continue his rule. I swear to you I will not hold your prior loyalty to him against you…and that if you so choose to follow me, now…you will remain as you are, a member of this court and this military. I can promise that we will not go to war with Iwatobi, and you may remain here with your families. I urge you to consider whether your allegiance lies with the man you see before you, whose past actions speak for themselves…or with the people of Samezuka. I can promise that I know where my own lies…and it is with this beautiful kingdom and its citizens. Will you join me?”

Rin was convinced his guards would kill Seijuurou for his audacity and capture Kou, locking her back in that tower where she belonged. But when his guards did not make a move, he balked.

"How dare you! I am your king! You don't obey her, you obey me!" He growled.

Seijuurou stepped up. "Any who wish to continue to follow King Rin, I must commend your decision in light of his actions. But, if you would like to follow Princess Kou into an era of peace for Samezuka, you need only step forward."

Every guard accompanying the king left his side to stand behind Seijuurou and Kou.

Nitori moved timidly to the princess’s side, staring at Rin forlornly. The king would always have his allegiance, but he could not help him from a prison cell…and part of him hoped that maybe, somehow, Rin would become better for it.

So long as his king would be spared, he would bow to another.

\- - -

Days had passed before the hawk returned. Once the news had been received, Rei didn’t even bother knocking before letting himself into the prince’s room with an excited cry of, “There will be no war today, my lord!”

Haru looked up at him from where he and Makoto were tangled in the sheets together with an expression that suggested he may just start a war of his own for being interrupted.

Hours later, the prince was preparing a caravan to head to the sea which separated the kingdoms. Makoto seemed much more at ease, having been told by Rei that they did, in fact, have allies in Samezuka and that the coup had been entirely decisive. King Rin had not a single person still loyal to him in his court, council or military…his cruelty spoke for itself, and once shackled, no one came to his defense.

Makoto almost felt pity for him. Almost.

They stood by the shores of the sea; Makoto, Haru, Rei, Nagisa and a half-dozen guards. Haru was not comforted by the lack of soldier presence in case the meeting did not go as planned. On the horizon, he spotted a dark shape, his keen eyes picking it up before anyone else. As it got closer, he could make out the details: a heavily-armed ship whose flag was emblazoned with the symbol of Samezuka’s royalty.

The assassin was on edge immediately. “That is a Samezuka warship.”

Makoto rested a hand on the other man's shoulder. "They fly their peace banners."

"It would not be the first trick King Rin has played on us." Haru reminded him, unconvinced.

“Rei assures me the message he received was according to plan.”

“Plans can go awry.”

Nagisa piped up next to them. “You shouldn’t worry so much, Haru…Rei has everything under control.”

Rei nodded. “My calculations have indicated there is only a thirteen percent chance that the letter we received was forged and that this is a trap.”

Haru didn’t like any odds that weren’t one-hundred percent when his prince’s life was on the line. “There is still a chance.”

“I have no doubt you will be able get the prince to safety if needed.” Rei said easily.

Haru nodded, his mouth a grim line. He was prepared to get Makoto out of there if the situation became dangerous.

The ship pulled next to the seawall where it was secured by a few sailors. The assassin’s eyes darted over every visible person, each of the cannons, the ropes…anywhere an enemy could turn on them. He inched closer to Makoto, hand hovering over his blades.

“You know, Rei…” Nagisa chimed in as they watched the ship’s gangway get folded down. “You never did tell us exactly who it was who headed up this coup you so cleverly concocted…”

Rei smirked, pushing his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose, eyes glinting. "I knew King Rin had to have his fair share of enemies, even in his own court. It just so happened that one of them was the captain of his own guard."

Nagisa blinked up at him in wonderment. “You knew?”

“No…but I knew King Rin had made many enemies during his rule. One of them was, in fact, the captain. It appears he was loyal to another member of the royal family...” Rei glanced at the gangway, motioning with an arm. “May I present Princess Kou, King Rin's sister."

The lovely young woman stepped off of the ship, hand-in-hand with Seijuurou. She seemed nervous, but not frightened.

Makoto immediately bowed as she approached. "Your highness! It's an honor to see you again. It has been...many years."

"Since we were children." Kou replied with a gentle smile, curtsying. The Captain bowed next to her. "I've come to negotiate a peace treaty. A real one. But it is on the condition that you spare my brother's life. I understand that his actions caused the deaths of several of your men, but...I beg you show mercy even in light of that."

Makoto smiled, nodding. "Yes, Princess. Your brother will receive a fair trial and his life will not be taken on Iwatobi's shores. I am comfortable with Samezuka handling his prison sentence, so long as it is carried out."

Kou exhaled in relief. "I do have...one more condition."

"Anything."

"A wedding."

Makoto stiffened, noticing the nearly imperceptible widening of Haru's eyes next to him.

Anything but _that_.

"Would you do me the honor, Prince Makoto...?" Kou asked, her eyes earnest. "Of wedding me to my Captain?"

Oh.

_Oh._

Makoto almost jumped for joy, clasping their hands together between his own. "I would be honored to oversee the ceremony!" He turned to his court. "Nagisa, make the arrangements. Rei, the treaties. This will be a new beginning, for the new queen of Samezuka and the two kingdoms."

Nagisa actually did hop for joy, clapping excitedly. "I love weddings!"

Haru had never been to a wedding. He could only exhale in relief, privately glad that it wouldn’t be Makoto’s own.

\- - -

With only a month of planning, the kingdoms celebrated the most glorious wedding of the age. Kou requested that it take place in Iwatobi, as she was fond of the sea and had missed it since childhood, the last time her parents had taken her to see the kingdom. After their deaths, the meetings with Iwatobi were handled by the council, and she never saw it since.

She shed tears of joy as she married the man she loved on the cliffs facing a seaside sunset, and man and wife kissed to the cheers of both kingdoms.

The reception was held in the castle gardens, in tents glittering with lanterns and torches. Makoto performed the ceremony himself, but once his responsibilities were fulfilled, he immediately went to Haru’s side. The assassin was clearly uncomfortable in the crowd, keeping to the edges of the party despite Nagisa attempting to reel him in. Eventually the boy gave up and pulled Rei to the dance floor, where they both clearly enjoyed themselves.

Makoto sat with Haru away from the crowd, watching him as he took it all in.

They were sitting in silence for a long while when Haru finally spoke. “It was a lovely ceremony. Well spoken.”

“Thank you. It was only my second wedding.” Makoto smiled fondly, his eyes traveling to Rei and Nagisa.

“They are married?” Haru asked. He had noticed their rings, of course, but assumed they were a coincidence, or perhaps merely symbolic.

“It was a far more private ceremony than this.” The prince told him. “It is much more pleasant to perform a wedding than a eulogy, yet I seem to do more of the latter…”

“I hope you will be able to oversee many more weddings, then…” Haru replied softly.

“As do I…” Makoto returned, his fingers gently skirting over the assassin’s thigh as he smiled somewhat suggestively.

"We could never marry." Haru countered, his expression and tone schooled, revealing nothing.

Makoto tried not to look offended. "Why do you say that?"

"You are a prince. I'm your guard."

"The princess married her guard. She is now the queen."

"The _Captain_ of the Guard." Haru corrected him.

"After the wedding, I was to make that your position...since Sasabe will become General over both Samezuka and Iwatobi's armies with the merger of our militaries. Seijuurou is a prince now...he can’t very well be Captain of the Guard anymore.”

Haru faltered, but he was still grimacing. "Surely some law forbids our case."

"I'm the prince...I'd change the laws." Makoto smirked, looking over the other man. "Prince Haruka...it does have a nice ring..."

The assassin blushed, staring at his hands in his lap. "You shouldn't jest like that."

"Who's jesting?" Makoto returned, fingers gliding over the curve of Haru's shoulder. "We would wed, Haru. If you would have me."

The other man turned to stare at him in shock. It was as if all the air had left his lungs. He was drowning, and somehow in the haze of it, he didn't even notice Makoto stand up and offer him a hand. He took it, letting the prince haul him out of the depths of his mind just as surely as he pulled him to his feet.

"For now, may I have a dance?" The prince asked with an earnest smile.

Haru nodded, cheeks still pink as he followed Makoto to the dance floor.

The wedding had been a gathering of the most citizens of Samezuka and Iwatobi together in one place in centuries. Makoto looked across the crowd with a sense of honor and pride, and he was sure Kou would have done the same for her own country had her love and attention not been drawn so effectively by her new husband.

It would be a long road for the two nations to heal old wounds and mend long-broken bonds. However, Makoto had no doubt that this was the start of a beautiful alliance. For too many years, the borders of their kingdoms were strict and impassible. But now, in uniting, the kingdoms were truly free.

\- - - END - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you remember when I said I don’t actually hate Rin? I literally cannot tell you how hard it was for me to write Haru being so hateful toward him. Ouch. And I do not like RinHaru…but man that was tough. Since they don’t have a past in this AU, there was no friendship for him to cling to so it was all hate. I’m gonna avoid that in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, not quite as drawn out as my other stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on taking more of these prompts in the future so if you have something in mind, send it my way and I’ll see what I can do! Also, I kind of want to do some smut drabbles in this universe (particularly some really nasty Rintori, cutesy Reigisa and some adorable wedding night fluff-smut for Seikou/Seigou)…would anyone actually be interested in those?
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading. It’s been fun!!!


End file.
